Les contes de fées n'existent pas
by cassiewright
Summary: Meredith Mckay voit sa vie bouleverser au lycée et ce moment aura des répercussions dans le présent au sein du SGC. UA et univers série télé. préslash.
1. Chapter 1

''Les contes de fée n'existent pas'', Meredith Mckay se le répétait tel un mantra, depuis toujours, pour plusieurs raisons. La première, la mort de sa mère étant jeune, ensuite, les moqueries et les violences de son père et des autres par rapport à son surpoids. Mais surtout, en ce moment, face à l'humiliation d'avoir avoué, sans le vouloir, devant un minimum de personnes, mais annonce qui va vite faire le tour du lycée, ses sentiments au garçon le plus populaire. Meredith ne faisait pas attention aux rires qui l'entourait, aux insultes, ni le sourire moqueur du garçon qu'il aime. Meredith était perdu dans un flou total, avec seule lumière son mantra : les contes de fées n'existent pas.

C'est une main sur son bras et la voix avec un accent si spécial mais cher à son cœur que Meredith quitta sa bulle.

Pourquoi tant de dégoût pour une déclaration d'amour ? Tout simplement parce que Meredith est un garçon, de son nom entier Meredith Rodney Mckay.

Son ami le tirait hors de la vue des ''branchés'', et l'amène vers le coin préféré de la bibliothèque.

-Meredith tu m'entends ? Meredith ?!

La seule réponse qu'il eut, fut des sanglots. Il le prend dans ses bras et le berce tendrement.

Presque une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Meredith c'était calmé et avait même réussi à faire un petit sourire à son meilleur ami.

Son meilleur ami…

Il connaît Carson depuis qu'il a cinq ans. Ce dernier venait d'arriver dans le pays. Son père avait été muté de leur Ecosse, ici à Tom rivers dans le New Jersey. Il était allé vers lui pour l'aider, car un an au par avant, c'était lui le petit nouveau. Sa famille a déménagé ici pour les mêmes raisons, son Canada lui manquait. Mais grâce à Carson, à son amitié, il s'était construit une nouvelle vie ici.

Quand il avait compris ses préférences sexuelles, il avait peur de le dire à Carson et de le perdre, mais Carson tenait à lui, et l'a aidé à faire face à ses parents.

- je veux rentrer à la maison

Carson lui sourit

- alors rentrons

Les jours suivants, Meredith devaient baisser la tête pour ne plus voir les sourires moqueurs, malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien faire contre les rires. Au bout de deux semaines de torture mentale, Meredith fut sauvé par son père. Ce dernier était de nouveau muté. Il repartait chez lui au Canada.

Mais malgré sa joie de partir, il était triste de ne plus être avec Carson. Son soutien, son meilleur ami, son frère de cœur. Mais le jour de son départ, une mauvaise nouvelle frapper la famille Beckett. Le père de Carson avait eut un accident de voiture, il est mort sur le coup. Carson et sa mère partait en Ecosse pour enterrer sur leur terre le père, le mari.

La famille de Meredith firent un détour par l'Ecosse pour assister aux obsèques, puis après une séparation douloureuse entre Carson et Meredith, ils partirent au Canada.

Un nouveau pays pour une nouvelle vie c'était dis Meredith,loin de l'homme qui lui a brisé le coeur : John Sheppard, mais la vie a ses surprises…

à suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

Dans sa nouvelle école, Meredith avait pris son deuxième prénom comme prénom principal, il se faisait donc appeler Rodney.

Il était toujours le meilleur élève. Il restait volontairement isolé des autres. Et quand un des sportifs ou autre venait se moquer de lui, Rodney arrivait à présent, grâce à des phrases froides et un air pinçant, à remettre à sa place ces tortionnaires.

La douleur que lui a procuré l'humiliation face à John l'avait marqué et changé. Sans compter qu'il était à présent seul, Carson ne pouvait plus le protéger. Il s'était donc forgé une carapace et personne ne la percera.

Avec Carson, ils échangeaient des lettres. C'était toujours un grand moment quand il recevait des nouvelles de son meilleur ami. Il était partagé entre la joie et la tristesse de ne plus le voir. Il lui manquait tellement, qu'il avait trouvé un petit travail pour pouvoir se payer un billet pour l'Ecosse.

Plus d'un an plus tard, il a eus assez d' les retrouvailles ont été heureuse et pleureuse. La seule personne qui pouvait voir le vrai Meredith Rodney Mckay était Carson Beckett. Avec lui, pas de carapace. Juste un cœur à nu.

Ils ont passé les deux mois d'été ensemble. Se retrouvant enfin, parlant de tout, et Rodney pouvait de nouveau sourire et rire.

Mais le temps passé trop vite. Le jour du départ arrivait, et il était douloureux, mais Carson avait promis que les prochaines vacances, c'est lui qui viendrait le voir. C'est sur cette promesse que Rodney pour s'accrocher dans ses études et sa vie, sachant qu'une personne pensait à lui. Et il avait hâte d'être aux prochaines vacances.

Plusieurs années ont passé, mais rien n'a changé entre Rodney et Carson. Malgré leur niveau d'étude élevé, la distance.

Rodney vient d'entrer comme scientifique dans une base secret, nommée la zone 51. Il a entendu dire qu'il leur fallait un médecin de confiance, il a parlé de Carson. Un mois plus tard, l'écossais travaillait à ses côtés. Rodney n'avait jamais été si heureux.

Carson lui voyait le nouveau Rodney face aux autres. Le timide et maltraité Meredith n'existait plus. Mais il savait que ce n'était qu'une apparence. Lui connaissait le vrai Meredith Rodney Mckay, et il savait que lorsque ce dernier aura besoin d'aide, il sera toujours présent pour lui, comme il l'a été pour lui.

Le projet en Antarctique, Rodney avait posé une seule condition pour aller se geler là bas. Même en étant un scientifique comme lui, les découvertes n'étaient pas tout, même celles sur les anciens. Sa condition était que son meilleur ami en fasses partit.

Et c'est ainsi que les deux amis se disputent à présent pour que l'écossais essaie un fauteuil ancien…

- tu vois ? Rien.

- Carson, reviens.

- Rien ! C'est une perte de temps.

Après une petite discussion avec le docteur Weir, Rodney convainc à nouveau Carson, enfin, essaie…

- Mais enfin ! Je ne suis pas ton homme.

- Continue

- Je suis médecin

- il n'y a pas à avoir peur

- je vais le casser !

- il a survécu des millions d'années, il te survivra. Assieds toi, fermes les yeux et concentres toi.

Carson soupire mais s'assois.

- Rien !

Il va pour se lever à nouveau mais Rodney l'empêche.

- bien… visualise notre position dans le système solaire.

Carson fait ce que lui demande Rodney.

- je crois que je sens quelque chose. Peut être mon déjeuner ?

- Silence. Concentres toi.

Tellement nerveux, Carson réveilles un drone qui fonce sur l'hélicoptère du Général O'Neill. Mais heureusement, tout finit bien pour eux. Mais Rodney va avoir une drôle de surprise, mais Carson est le premier à le revoir.

Le pilote de l'hélicoptère, en attendant le Général O'Neill, se promenait dans la base, quand il entend un homme parlait avec un accent chantant, de l'accident avec le drone.

- ainsi, c'était vous ?

Carson regarde qui a parlé et reste figé un instant, puis répond

- moi ?

- c'est vous qui m'avez envoyez cette chose.

C'était bien lui, mais il avait du mal à le croire.

- écoutez, nous faisons des recherches, avec des technologies qui nous dépassent et nous faisons des erreurs.

Carson pensait que lui, l'homme face à lui, n'a pas eut besoin de technologies extra terrestre pour faire des erreurs, surtout celle de briser son meilleur ami, mais pour le drone il se sent obligé de dire…

- je suis terriblement désolé.

Et avec arrogance pensa l'écossais, l'autre homme lui répond

- la prochaine fois faites attention.

Après il lui demande ce qu'il se passe ici, et il lui répond vu que le général lui a donné l'autorisation. Et il se sent un peu supérieur à lui, car il connait des choses assez incroyables. Mais il perd ses couleurs et son petit sourire en voyant le pilote s'assoir sur le fauteuil et ce dernier réagir. Il part prévenir le docteur Weir et Rodney.

Ils arrivent suivis du Général et du docteur Jackson.

Rodney n'y crois pas. L'homme qui l'a brisé, humilié, piétiné son cœur, est là.

Il prend sur lui, pensant à sa mission et demande

- Major, pensez à notre position dans le système solaire.

Et là, la ''magie'' ancienne fonctionne. Rodney est dérouté.

Mais l'écœurement, la rancœur et la peur ronge à présent Rodney car le major John Sheppard, se joint à eux pour l'expédition sur Atlantis.


	3. Chapter 3

Atlantis.

Ils y étaient. Rodney ne savait plus où donner de la tête, et Elisabeth lui rappelle gentiment que ce sont ses jouets maintenant. Pendant qu'il regardait les installations informatiques, Carson l'appelle, il a trouvé un hologramme des anciens. Il le rejoint.

- ah Rodney, regarde ça, c'est fabuleux

Mais ayant aucune réaction de son ami scientifique, Carson le regarde. Le canadien avait le visage sombre, perturbé.

- Rodney ?

Il pose sa main sur son épaule

- je ne pensais pas le revoir. Je sais, je t'ai dit ça en Antarctique. Mais il fait partit de l'expédition, tu te rends compte ? S'il se rappelle de moi ? Et qu'il se moque à nouveau !

-Rodney calmes toi. Nous sommes adultes, même s'il t'a reconnu, il ne se moquerait pas de toi.

Rodney se blottit un moment dans ses bras, puis après un sourire, il va chercher le docteur Weir. Il arrive dans la salle où elle se trouve avec Summers.

-Colonel, Docteur Weir.

- on est sous l'eau

En entendant la voix de John, il perd un peu ses moyens.

- oui, je venais justement vous le dire. Un champ de force retient l'eau.

Il marche sans vraiment regarder où il va et se place aux côtés de John pour voir l'eau à travers les vitres.

- c'est impressionnant, n'est ce pas ?

Il est impressionné. Il prend de nouveau pied.

- euh, le docteur Beckett a découvert quelque chose que vous devriez voir.

Après avoir vu l'hologramme et son histoire, Peter, un informaticien prévient Rodney d'une baise de courant.

Rodney en peu de temps comprend la situation et l'explique, ils cherchent des solutions et John à une idée que Rodney en peu de temps peu réaliser.

Mais malheureusement pendant le premier passage vers un autre monde pour John, Rodney et Peter ne trouvent pas de solution pour la baisse d'énergie et conseille au docteur de Weir de quitter la cité.

Quand John, certains militaires, le colonel Summers étant prisonnier et un peuple reviennent sur la cité, celle-ci émerge des eaux.

Pendant l'aménagement, Rodney explique la situation au docteur Weir et à John. Ce dernier dit d'un certain air qu'ils vont être une cible facile sans bouclier, ce à quoi Rodney répond

- j'en suis tout à fait conscient major.

Malgré son trouble, Rodney tient le regard de John, même quand ce dernier le regarde avec un air condescendant.

- quand pourrez vous me dire où est le colonel Summers ?

- avec les six symboles, il y a des centaines de combinaisons.

- 720

Le sourire de John le trouble vraiment, et le fait qu'il se rappelle les concepts de mathématiques lui fait battre un peu plus le cœur. Il bafouille un peu en disant.

- Oui, je le savais. Je suis surpris que vous le sachiez aussi.

Mais son trouble se transformant quand d'une voix presque moqueuse, mais surtout supérieure, le major lui dit

- enlevez les coordonnées impossibles à verrouiller. Quand vous aurez trouvé, envoyez un MALP.

Le canadien ne sait pas quoi répondre et part penaud, sans voir le regard et le sourire un peu moqueur de Sheppard.

Rodney fait les recherches. Malgré son sérieux, il se rappelle comment il est tombé amoureux de John. Il devait l'aider pour un examen de mathématique. Etant le meilleur élève, et si John n'avait pas une bonne note, il ne pourrait jouer un match important, le professeur principal avait demandé à Rodney de l'aider. Il n'était pas emballé par l'idée, mais il était forcé.

Alors après les cours, pendant les pauses, à la bibliothèque, il lui donnait des cours. Mais un jour, John n'est pas venu. Rodney est rentré chez lui en bougonnant que c'était la dernière fois qu'il lui donnait des cours, qu'il n'avait pas que ça à faire.

Le soir, vers vingt heures, John était chez lui, lui demandant ses cours. Après avoir un peu râlé, et surtout boudé, John avait réussi à l'amadouer. Alors devant un sandwich et un soda, Rodney donner son cours. Ce soir là, il avait vu un autre John Sheppard. Pas le footballeur le plus prisé mais un jeune homme qui voulait réussir. C'est ce soir là qu'il a commencé à éprouver des sentiments pour le major, c'est ce soir là qu'il a été séduit.

Rodney reprenait pied et continuait ses calculs. Mais malheureusement, la porte se trouve dans l'espace.

Rodney a une idée, mais il doit faire un pas vers John.

- venez avec moi major.

Il l'amène dans un hangar, et plus spécialement dans un appareil qu'il pense être un vaisseau.

- vous pouvez piloter ça ?

De son côté Carson analyser un bras de la créature qui a attaqué le peuple d'Athos, que le major a ramené sur Atlantis.

Le major et une équipe sont partis pour sauver les otages, malheureusement le colonel Summers ne put être sauvé. Le temps d'attende Rodney essayait de rassurer le docteur Weir en lui disant qu'elle avait prit la bonne décision de les laisser partir, mais il angoissait aussi et il comprit en voyant le major revenir le pourquoi.

Il rejoint Carson dans son laboratoire. Après avoir vérifié qu'ils sont seuls.

- je l'aime toujours. Je suis encore éperdument amoureux de John.


	4. Chapter 4

Rodney faisait les cent pas.

- dix sept ans que je ne l'ai pas revu et je l'aime encore comme au premier jour.

Carson le prend dans ses bras pour le calmer, Rodney s'y blottit.

- pourquoi je l'aime encore après le mal qu'il m'a fait.

- c'est ton premier amour

- jamais partagé

- mais tu as cru un moment qu'il pourrait être ton ami

- et j'ai failli te perdre

Carson se souvient de ce sentiment de jalousie qu'il avait ressentit en voyant Rodney et John proche. C'est d'ailleurs en cette période qu'il avait compris qu'il n'était pas si hétéro que ça, mais bisexuel. Il aimait Rodney, pas d'amour comme Rodney aimait John, mais d'un amour fusionnel. Il avait peur de le perdre, mais il avait eut tort, Rodney lui avait dit qu'il préférait perdre John que lui. Car s'il le perdait, il ne pourrait pas continuer à vivre.

- tu ne m'as pas perdu

- heureusement, sinon je ne serai pas là

Ils restèrent ainsi un petit moment. Puis ils partent souper. Première nuit sur Atlantis.

…

Carson avait trouvé comment donner le gêne des anciens, Rodney était son premier cobaye.

- assied-toi, je suis prêt.

Rodney s'assied sur une des tables de consultations de l'infirmerie.

- je suis étonné que tu sois volontaire

- je suis toujours très serviable

- exact, mais tu as peur des piqures.

Il lui fait un petit sourire, Rodney fait la moue

- des questions sur le processus ? Tu es un scientifique.

- et tu sais ce que j'en pense, désolé, mais la médecine est autant une science que le vaudou.

Carson lui tapote le bras pour la piqure.

- mais ainsi, j'utiliserai les trucs des anciens, comme Sheppard ou toi.

- oui, espérons-le. Tu es le premier cobaye humain.

Rodney tique un peu.

- pourquoi maintenant ? On savait qu'on aurait besoin de ce type de gènes.

- sans l'approbation de la FDA c'était impossible sur Terre… disons que c'est légal dans la galaxie de Pégase.

Rodney hésite et pose plusieurs questions à Carson avant que ce dernier le pique en parlant du gène de souri, quand il lui demande…

- il y a des effets secondaires ?

- bouche sèche, migraine, envie de tourner dans une roue.

- c'est très drôle

Carson sourit, il sait que pour Rodney les piqures sont atroces, il voulait juste le détendre un peu.

- ça agira vite ?

- un certain temps.

Carson voit Rodney tripoter quelque chose.

- c'est quoi ?

- un truc que j'ai trouvé dans un des laboratoires. Quelque chose que les Anciens expérimentaient.

- et tu sais ce que c'est ?

- euh… j'en suis pratiquement sûr.

Après d'autres examen, Rodney est sûr de savoir ce que s'est, il demande à certain de l'aider à le prouver mais en trouve personne, sauf

- moi je veux bien

Rodney se retourne et voit John.

- il faut faire quoi ?

Le canadien n'a pas trop le choix, alors il accepte, et ils font des essais. Le dernier en date, le docteur Weir et Peter voient le major pousser le scientifique du premier. Rodney n'a rien, John lui fait un magnifique sourire. Quand Weir vient vers lui, Rodney lui dit

- la thérapie de Beckett a fonctionné. J'ai activé ce bouclier personnel. Ça fait une protection. Et ça doit aussi amortir les chocs.

Rodney est heureux de sa découverte, il demande à Peter de le frapper, il ne ressent rien mais le pauvre Peter se fait mal à la main. Weir est un peu surprise qu'il est demandé au major de le balancer du balcon. Rodney répond que ce n'est pas le premier essai, John répond à son tour qu'il lui a tiré dessus, mais dans la jambe.

- je suis invulnérable.

Mais voilà, les objets anciens sont à double face. Rodney ne peut enlever l'objet de sur sa poitrine. Il ne peut plus boire, ni manger. Et après l'avoir un peu taquiné avec Peter, Carson s'inquiète, le fait qu'il ne peut pas boire et manger l'inquiète énormément. Il sait que Rodney fait des crises d'hypoglycémie.

Et en plus du cas Rodney, une menace en forme de nuage noir attaque Atlantis.

Après avoir pu enlever le bouclier par peur de s'occuper du nuage, Rodney le place à nouveau sur lui pour entrer dans le nuage et sauver la cité.

Il fut amené à l'infirmerie et dorloté par Carson, qui avait eus peur pour lui.

Après le départ de l'écossais, le canadien eut une visite, mais il n'en sut rien, car il était endormi. Le visiteur remonte le drap sur Rodney, sourit en le regardant et sort de l'infirmerie.


	5. Chapter 5

Rodney se réveille en souriant, il a fait un tendre rêve avec Carson et John dedans. Il savait que la partie avec Carson était possible, mais la tristesse l'envahit en pensant que jamais celle avec John serait possible.

Carson entre.

-bien dormi ?

Rodney sourit

- tu voulais faire de la magie vaudou sur moi, avec des pattes de poulet et un crâne

L'écossais le regarde, et Rodney sourit encore plus

- comme t'habitude quoi

L'écossais fait semblant de râler et murmure

- tu vas voir ce que va faire le docteur vaudou

Au moment où il prend son stéthoscope et l'ausculte. Le canadien sourit et rit même un peu devant la moue boudeuse de son ami.

- tant que tu fais attention de bien mangé, rien ne te retient ici, mon ami.

- si sourit le canadien, toi.

- et ma magie vaudou

- non juste toi

Comme étant enfant, Carson pose un baiser sur le front de Rodney avant de le libérer.

Rodney le remercie avec une taquinerie sur le vaudou. Carson fait semblant de vouloir le taper, Rodney sort en riant de l'infirmerie.

Le canadien va vers ses quartiers quand il se fige en voyant John venir vers lui en souriant. De légers frissons le parcouraient. Ce sourire le ramenait dans le passé quand Sheppard après avoir réussi un exercice lui souriait ainsi.  
John s'approche de lui.

- Beckett vous a libéré, ça tombe bien fallait que je vous vois. Le docteur Weir m'a demandé de constituer une équipe. J'aimerai que vous en fassiez partis?  
-moi ? Pourquoi? Non, non,Je suis plus à l'aise dans un laboratoire  
-réfléchissez y

Il part en lui tapotant l'épaule.  
Rodney rougit puis continu son chemin jusqu'à ses quartiers. Mais après y avoir tourné et retourné en faisant les cent pas, il va voir de nouveau Carson et lui raconte son entrevu avec Sheppard et son offre. Carson a du mal à comprendre le militaire, il a peur que ce dernier se rappelle de Rodney et se moque de lui. Il va mener son enquête.

- mais tu aimerais aller sur le terrain ?

- non ! Tu me connais Carson. Je suis plus doué avec un livre que dans la nature. Rappelle-toi notre expérience de camping.

L'écossais sourit à ce souvenir. Ils s'étaient fait piquer par des moustiques, des fourmis avaient prises résidences dans leurs sacs de couchages et une chouette les suivait à la trace. Même pas une heure après leur départ, ils étaient rentrés chez eux.

- alors, tu vas refuser.

- Oui, j'ai déjà refusé mais il m'a demandé de réfléchir.

Carson se pose de plus en plus de questions sur le militaire et à sa pause, il ira lui dire deux mots.

Presque deux heures plus tard, l'écossais s'avançaient fermement vers les quartiers du militaire. Il frappe à la porte, et l'américain lui ouvre.

-Docteur Beckett, que me vaut votre visite ?

- j'ai appris que vous aviez demandé au docteur Mckay de faire parti de votre équipe ? Est ce vrai ?

Sheppard sourit

- Oui

Carson n'aime pas ce sourire

- et pour quelles raisons ?

- d'après Elisabeth, c'est le meilleur dans son domaine, et je veux les meilleurs

- Rodney a certain besoin, il n'est pas fait pour le terrain

- je saurai le protéger si tel est le cas, et puis je vous pensais amis, les amis parlent ils ainsi derrière le dos des autres ?

- c'est justement par ce que Rodney est mon ami que je viens vous voir. Je trouve étrange que vous demandiez à Rodney de faire parti de votre équipe, vous n'avez pas l'air de bien l'apprécier.

- pourtant c'est à moi qu'il a demandé de l'aider pour tester le bouclier.

- vous lui avez proposé votre aide et non l'inverse.

- qu'est-ce qui vous dérange Beckett ? Que je vous vole votre meilleur ami ?

L'écossais voit rouge. Il s'approche un peu plus de l'américain.

- s'il arrive quoique ce soit à Rodney pendant les missions, je vous jure que vous le regretterez.

Puis sans attendre de réponse le docteur quitte les quartiers du militaire.

La tension irradiait son corps. Et la seule personne qui pouvait le calmer se trouver là devant lui tapotant sa montre.

- eh bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! je croyais que je devais manger à heure fixe, mon médecin me l'a dit, mais tu devrais le savoir, puisque c'est toi mon médecin.

Carson sourit, il adore voir Rodney comme ça.

- je voulais vérifiais que tu m'écoutais.

- on avait rendez-vous, je n'allais pas commencer sans toi quand même.

Oui, personne ne le calmer comme le canadien le faisait. Ce dernier fronce les sourcils et l'observe.

- ça va Carson ? Tu as des soucis ?

Il lui sourit en répondant.

- non, juste un estomac sur patte qui me fait la leçon.

Malgré son râlement, Rodney lui sourit et passe sa main dans son dos, signe qu'il sait que quelque chose le tracasse et qu'il sera là le moment où il voudra en parler. Mais que pour le moment, il devait faire semblant de ne rien voir. Ils étaient amis depuis si longtemps que les mots n'étaient pas importants. Un geste, un regard et tout était dit.


	6. Chapter 6

Rodney n'en revenait pas. Elisabeth avait exigé qu'il fasse partit de l'équipe de John. Il ne voulait pas aller sur le terrain, mais cette dernière lui avait dit

- en tant que chef des scientifiques il est de votre devoir d'e montrer l'exemple et de faire partis d'une équipe, et quelle meilleure équipe que la spéciale SGA1.

Rodney n'avait rien pu dire de plus. Il faisait équipe avec John. Il partit l'annonçait à Carson. Ce dernier était septique avec cette histoire, mais devant l'air démonté de Rodney, il ne disait rien, il le consolait juste, et essayait de trouver des bons côtés aux voyages interstellaires.

Première mission

Rodney était nerveux. Il avait passé la nuit avec Carson. Ils étaient les deux seuls à sa connaissance qui avaient demandé un lit en plus dans leur quartier. Les deux mini lit collé en former un de taille normale.

Le canadien avait besoin de réconfort, et il le trouvait dans les bras de son ami écossais.

Il était partit tendu, mais un regard vers Carson, et le sourire de l'écossais l'avait un peu apaisé.

La mission vu un désastre. Son cœur a failli le lâcher quand une bestiole avait planté son dard et ne lâchait pas le cou du major.

Malgré la peur et l'angoisse qui le tiraillait, Rodney agissait professionnellement. Prenant le commandement de l'équipe.

Teyla et Rodney s'occupaient de Sheppard, Ford commandait les deux jeunes militaires qui pilotaient le jumper.

Rodney n'écoutait pas Sheppard quand ce dernier lui demandait de donner un coup de couteau à la bestiole, car il a remarqué que chaque fois qu'il essaie de retirer la bestiole, John a de plus en plus mal. Il le lui dit. Le regard que lui lance le militaire à ce moment là lui fait chavirer le cœur.

Malheureusement au moment de passer la porte le jumper reste coincé.les nacelles ne se sont pas rétractées. Et personne ne l'écoute, il s'énerve mais Elisabeth le rabroue par radio.

Il se calme un peu quand le major reprend connaissance. Il prend une des tablettes et étudie le jumper pour trouver un moyen de contrôler par l'arrière le jumper.

Carson de son côté, en docteur en médecine ne pouvait rien faire à part s'inquiéter pour Rodney, il avait été un peu soulagé d'apprendre que ce n'était pas lui le blessé. Il languissait de le voir pour être complètement rassuré. Surtout en sachant qu'il devait fermer la porte de séparation du jumper. Il le savait claustrophobe.

Rodney s'énervait car il savait ce qui pourrait se passer mais John lui parler froidement alors il se tait. Faisant s'ouvrir une nouvelle blessure à son cœur faites par le militaire. Mais le pire fut quand John lui dit sèchement :

- servez vous moins de votre bouche et plus de votre cervelle Mackay !

Il s'est excusé car il voyait que Teyla et Ford ne l'aimaient pas, alors fallait mieux qu'il se fasse discret.

Carson se fait appeler pour parler avec jumper1. C'est le major qui lui parle, ne l'appréciant pas, il lui fait par de sa bestiole d'une façon ironique, il s'en veut car il doit être professionnel, mais de savoir qu'il avait mis la vie de Rodney en danger le rendait dingue.

Rodney se sentait un peu mieux en entendant la voix de Carson. Mais quand il entend John lui dire qu'il devait se lever pour l'aider, une nouvelle blessure se fait dans son cœur. Il ne le croyait pas capable de trouver une solution seul.

Les cris de Sheppard lui faisaient mal, mais il devait trouver une solution. Quand ce dernier eut l'idée de recevoir un choc électrique et qu'il ne se réveillait plus, Rodney avait du mal à respirer. Mais il savait que Carson le sauverait.

Carson de son côté soupire de soulagement quand il entend la voix de Rodney dire qu'il avait réussi à rétracter les nacelles.

Carson sauve Sheppard mais a failli ne pas y arriver. Rodney était soulagé.

Après avoir quitté l'infirmerie avec le reste de l'équipe pour laisser se reposer le major, Rodney va dans ses quartiers.

Il s'allonge sur son lit et pense à tout ce qui venait de se passer. Perdu dans ses pensées, c'est la sonnette de la porte qui le ramène au présent,. Il ouvre et voit Carson avec un plateau de nourriture.

- j'ai pensé que tu n'avais pas la tête à venir au messe, alors comme il faut que tu manges

- merci

Avec Carson il se sentait si bien. Quand ce dernier avait posé le plateau, Rodney le prend dans ses bras. L'écossais le serrait à son tour.

- tu veux en parler ?

-le canadien secoue négativement la tête, il veut juste profiter des bras de son ami.

Après avoir un peu mangé, les deux amis se mettent au lit, Rodney dans les bras de Carson. Grâce aux douces caresses et aux légers baisers de l'écossais, le canadien s'endort facilement, le cœur et l'esprit en paix.


	7. Chapter 7

Le lendemain et les jours suivant, Rodney restait dans son laboratoire. D'autres équipes étaient parties en mission trouvant des artefacts à étudier. C'est en faisant des recherches qu'il était dans son milieu.

Quand le major Sheppard put repartir en mission, malheureusement pour lui, il le voulait toujours à ses côtés.

Quand les missions étaient programmées pour le lendemain, le canadien passait la nuit avec son ami écossais, mais quand les missions se déroulait dans l'heure, le médecin et le scientifique avait un petit rituel. Dans un coin où personne ne pouvait les voir, Carson enlaçait Rodney, il lui faisait des petits bisous sur les tempes, le front, le nez, et un dernier très chaste sur les lèvres. Après ce rituel, Rodney était près à affronter le reste de l'équipe SGA1.

Malheureusement, les missions suivantes étaient un désastre. Ils essuyaient à chaque fois une attaque wraiths.

La dernière en date, ce fut une douleur pour l'écossais car son Rodney avait reçu un tir paralysant, alors que l'iris de la porte se refermait et qu'ils étaient sur Atlantis.

L'écossais restait auprès de son ami et ne regardait que lui, pas le major qui faisait semblant de s'inquiéter.

Quand ce dernier avait quitté l'infirmerie, Carson avait pris la main gauche de Rodney dans la sienne.

- ça va aller, je vais te soigner avec ma médecine vaudou

Il lui sourit et le canadien lui serre la main avant de la lui caresser.

Deux jours ont passé, Rodney allait mieux. Il était avec le lieutenant Ford et le major Sheppard dans la salle de réunion attendant Elisabeth

Il se massait son pied qui était encore endolori, et le dit, John répond.

-votre bouche fonctionne bien elle

Le canadien sentait de nouveau son cœur se fissurait mais ne montrait rien. De plus Elisabeth et Bates entraient dans la pièce. Mais quand la réunion en disant qu'il y avait des traitres parmi les athosiens, et que ce soit possible que ça soit Teyla, Rodney avait de nouveau mal au cœur en entendant la façon dont John défendait la jeune n'avait rien contre la jeune femme, mais de savoir qu'elle avait les faveurs du brun lui faisait mal.

Après la réunion, il allait dans le hangar à jumper avec le scientifique tchèque Zelenka, et il réussit à ouvrir le toit du hangar.

Après que les athosiens ont décidé de quitter Atlantis pour le continent, qui fut découvert par Sheppard et Ford, une nouvelle mission fut décidé, Teyla , elle était restée.

Avant de partir, Rodney voyait le petit flirt entre Elisabeth et John, il se sentait mal et un peu énervé, mais en tournant le regard il avait vu son cher Carson, et il s'était apaisé.

De nouveau après de magnifiques découvertes, les wraiths ont attaqué, Ford et Teyla s'étaient éloignés sous ordre de sont restés sur la planète, et Sheppard a été touché par une arme paralysante.

De retour sur Atlantis, le major était conduit à l'infirmerie, et Teyla était soupçonnée d'être la traitresse.

Sur demande du sergent Bates, Rodney étudie les objets qu'appartiennent à Teyla. Cette dernière était revenue avec Ford, qui avait reçu un coup à la tête en tombant.

Rodney va chercher le major pour lui dire ce qu'il a trouvé. Il le conduit donc à son laboratoire. John voit les affaires de Teyla.

-qu'est ce que vous avez fait ?

- je sais que c'est choquant mais le sergent Bates qui me l'a demandé

- je vais le rétrogradé ce salopard

- major

- Teyla n'a rien à voir avec ça, je lui ai dit

- en fait, il avait raison

- j'ai du mal à vous croire

De nouveau, le canadien était blessé par le major, ce dernier ne croyait pas en lui.

- j'ai été aussi surpris que vous, mais regardez.

John se place à ses côtés

- son médaillon, c'est un transmetteur, il diffuse un signal en continu. Je ne l'aurai pas remarqué si Bates n'avait pas eut de soupçon.

-c'est moi qui l'ai trouvé.

- trouvé ?

-la première fois que j'ai vu Teyla sur sa planète, elle m'a amené visiter des ruines. Le médaillon était par terre, je lui ai donné moi-même.

Tout deux vont voir Elisabeth et Bates et leur expliquent. Rodney ajoute que comme Sheppard à le gêne, il a réveillé le médaillon.

Il était décidé qu'ils en profitent pour piéger les wraiths. Rodney était extrêmement nerveux à cette idée. Se tâtant les mains sans arrêt. Son cœur battait un peu plus vite après que John lui avait dit qu'il comptait sur lui. Premier mot gentil.

Avant de partir, il rejoignait Carson pour leur petit rituel, mais ils ignoraient, qu'ils étaient vus.

Sur la planète avant l'arrivée des wraiths, Rodney se concentrait, John à ses côtés, ce dernier lui demandait s'il était encore nerveux, et il lui répondait que non.

La mission était un succès, et ils avaient même pu ramener un prisonnier.

Rodney après l'inspection à l'infirmerie attendait Carson, et ensemble ils allaient au messe, puis dans les quartiers de l'écossais.

- Rodney, dis moi ce qui ne va pas ?

- juste je me rappelle pourquoi j'avais si mal du rejet de John, il aime les femmes, et uniquement les femmes.

Pour toute réponse, son ami le prend dans ses bras.


	8. Chapter 8

Presque un mois plus tard, Rodney était dans les quartiers de son écossais, allongé sur son lit et blottit dans ses bras.

- je pensais avoir vu déjà des choses bizarres avec SGA1, un peuple où partant d'une croyance ils n'atteignaient pas 26 ans, ces géniis, et ce maudit Kolya

Carson le serre plus fort car il sait que ce génii avait caressé Rodney, certes que le visage et le cou mais s'il n'avait pas été arrêté, il se doute de ce qu'il se serait passé.

- cette fausse Terre. Ce virus qui pouvait nous tuer, l'attaque d'Atlantis

De nouveau Carson resserre son étreinte, kolya avait mené cette attaque, il avait cru perdre Rodney ce jour là. Rodney lui avait dit que comme il y avait Elisabeth, Kolya n'avait rien fait de plus que des caresses correctes et non poussées. Mais de l'avoir su avec lui, il avait eut peur. Il savait aussi qu'en plus de Kolya, ce jour là, Rodney avait été blessé par Sheppard. Ce dernier s'étaient seulement fait du souci pour Weir.

- j'ai supporté les remarques de jo…Sheppard, ses critiques, ses regards méprisant, ses railleries ainsi que celles de Ford. Mais là, cette maudite ancienne, et les paroles de Sheppard je ne les oublierai pas. Tu y crois toi ?! On voulait les rencontrer, leur parler de leur connaissance, de leur cité, et voilà ce qu'on a ? Une femme rousse, moche, et conne.

Il soupire

-Je sais que c'est idiot, sachant son penchant pour les femmes, et vu le nombre de conquête qu'il a eut sur la base et sur les planètes qu'on a visitées, mais j'ai cru à certains gestes sympathiques de sa part

- Rodney ? demande Carson qui s'était perdu dans les bafouillages de son ami

- j'avais cru a une possibilité d'amitié et même rêvé d'un peu plus, mais là, c'est finis. J'ai posé les pieds sur Terre, enfin sur Atlantis dit-il dans un sourire. Je ne me ferai plus avoir. Je dois l'effacer de ma mémoire.

- tu es sûr que…

- j'ai perdu presque 19 ans de ma vie à aimer un homme qui ne m'aimera jamais. En plus, tu imagines, il a couché avec une femme de plus de mille ans !

Le canadien éclate de rire, Carson sourit car c'était un réel rire. Son ami riait de bon cœur.

Après s'être calmé, Rodney se place de façon demie allongée sur Carson et le regarde, les yeux dans les yeux.

- et toi mon cher ? Quelqu'un te plait sur Atlantis ?

Carson lui sourit

- entre les patients, mes études sur le gêne et mon meilleur ami, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça

- tu devrais le prendre. Tu es un homme merveilleux, gentil, attentif, patient, et je sais de quoi je parle.

Les yeux dans les yeux, lentement leur visage se rapprochaient, leurs lèvres se frôlaient. Un chaste baiser. Puis un autre. Quand la radio de Rodney grésilla.

Des vaisseaux wraiths approchaient. Ils allaient être attaqués.

Le scientifique allait vite dans la salle d'embarquement

Après multe aventures. Comme l'enlèvement de Ford par les wraiths, le sauvetage par le dédale et un virus wraiths à l'intérieur et la transformation mi wraith mi humain de Ford et son départ, le calme était revenu sur Atlantis.

Pendant cette période d'alerte, à aucun moment le canadien avait été des plus proches avec le militaire. L était obligé de lui parler par moment professionnellement, mais, c'était vraiment une obligation.

Quelques jours plus tard, SGA1 partait à la recherche de Ford. Mais ils trouvaient à la place un sératien du nom de Ronon. Fort guerrier, il a tout perdu pendant la guerre contre son monde. Il faisait partit à présent de SGA1.

Lors d'une mission avec plusieurs équipes, le dard d'un vaisseau wraiths frappent Rodney et le lieutenant Laura Cadman. Ce qui avait eut comme résultat, que la jeune femme était dans le corps de Rodney. Deux consciences pour un corps.

La jeune femme lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs. Mais au moment où ils avaient une solution, avant de l'essayer, la jeune femme dans le corps de Rodney, s'approche de Carson, et lui donne un baiser passionné.

Après avoir retrouvé leur corps respectifs, et après une bonne nuit de sommeil et un peu d'intimité, Rodney va voir Carson pour parler des deux baisers. Le premier qui a eut lieu dans ses quartiers et celui de Cadman en lui.

Malheureusement il n'a pas pu lui en parler, qu'il se fait appeler par Elisabeth, une mission a été décidé pour souhaiter bienvenue à Ronon. Et comme il allait bien, il en faisait partit.

La première mission avec Ronon dans l'équipe, ils tombent sur un peuple qui livre leurs criminels aux wraiths pour rester en paix avec eux. Mais les criminels manquent, donc ils en créent. SGA1 trouvent ça inadmissible. Après une rébellion, ils rentrent sur Atlantis.

Pendant que Carson l'auscultait pour l'examen post mission, Rodney lui parle enfin des baisers. Carson sourit et rougit. Ils s'aiment, mais pas comme ça, pas pour une relation amoureuse. Car entre eux c'est plus fort que ça. Ils se connaissent depuis tant d'années. Le premier baiser c'était un moment de tendresse, un besoin de réconfort qu'ils ne pouvaient trouver qu'entre eux, pour le moment. Le second baiser, Cadman était celle qui avait dirigé cela. Aucune gêne n'existe entre eux. Ils étaient amis, frère, âme sœur.


	9. Chapter 9

Leur relation était en froid, de part sa volonté, mais aussi après ce drame : Doranda.

Le canadien avait fait la plus énorme erreur de sa vie. Sheppard lui en voulait, il s'était excusé mais ça n'avait rien changé. Il s'était excusé de son erreur, d'avoir risqué sa vie, mais même s'il ne retrouve pas son respect, le canadien s'en fou. Il a tiré un trait sur le militaire. Ce n'était plus que professionnel entre eux. Et depuis sa promotion en tant que lieutenant colonel,Sheppard avait aussi changé.

Carson l'avait excusé facilement, lui aussi ayant fait une erreur avec un virus. Mais Rodney faisait tout pour mériter son pardon. Il était tout pour lui, depuis plus de trente ans. Et son pardon est plus important que tous ceux de la base.

Lors de la mission suivante, l'ambiance est tendu dans l'équipe SGA1, heureusement que le docteur Beckett les accompagne. Sur la planète, ils ont trouvé un homme qui vivait en reclus car il a trouvé un bébé wraith il y a quelques années. Il l'a élevé comme sa fille. Malheureusement à un moment donné, la jeune wraith mord le colonel Sheppard. Ce qui a une conséquence grave. Il se transforme en wraith.

Beckett avec Rodney, le major Lorne et d'autres, vont dans une grotte prendre des échantillons pour faire un antidote, mais seul Sheppard peut y entrer sans rien craindre.

Tout le temps que l'écossais passe à trouver l'antidote, le canadien reste avec lui pour lui apporter à manger et à boire. Soulager ses épaules de sa tension en lui faisant un petit massage. Massage merveilleux, car le canadien a des doigts d'or. Mais tout ce temps passé avec son médecin, le scientifique n'a dit mot. Fait rare pour le personnel de la cité d'Atlantis, mais quelque chose de naturel entre l'écossais et le canadien. Ils n'ont pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre.

Beckett réussit son antidote et Sheppard redevient lui-même.

Malgré qu'ils soient toujours amis, Rodney n'osait plus aller vers Carson la nuit. Bien sûr, ils ne dormaient pas toujours ensemble, mais après des journées comme celle-ci, si. Mais ce soir là, après un rapide détour au mess, le canadien se dirige seul dans ses quartiers. En entrant il y trouve son ami écossais souriant.

- tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais passer la soirée seul ?

- mais…

- Rodney. Soupire l'écossais. Tu t'es assez excusé. Sans compter, que tu m'as soutenu pendant mes recherches.

Le docteur se lève et enlace son ami.

- m'as-tu mis de côté après mon erreur avec le vaccin ?

- ce n'était pas ta faute, mais celle de ce peuple, tu as juste voulu les aider. Par contre moi, Doranda, c'est de ma faute. C'était ma décision. Mon erreur.

Carson savait que son ami était sensible. Et le fait qu'il lui trouve des excuses pour son erreur et non la sienne, prouve qu'il va mal. Comme l'a fois où il s'est confessé à Sheppard et qu'il était devenu la risée du lycée.

- allez viens on va au lit, tu me prêtes un tee shirt et un short.

Rodney lui sourit.

- d'accord

Il lui donne des habits et lui dit d'aller en premier dans la salle de bain. Il sait combien il a de la chance d'avoir un ami comme Carson. Il espère être assez digne de lui.

Ce fut son tour pour la salle de bain. Puis il s'est couché près de son ami, ce dernier se blottissant contre lui. C'est avec un sourire aux lèvres que les deux amis s'endormirent.

Quelques temps plus tard, le scientifique canadien découvre qu'un vaisseau ancien du nom d' ''Aurora'' flotte dans l'espace. SGA1 est envoyé en mission. A l'intérieur ils trouvent l'équipage maintenu en stase. Ils sont reliés dans un monde virtuel. Rodney veut se mettre en stase pour leur parler, mais le colonel dit que lui seul peut faire fonctionner cette machine. Donc, c'est lui qui va en stase après avoir répondu à Rodney que non il n'avait pas confiance en lui quand le scientifique lui avait demandé pour son état dans la machine.

Le canadien était blessé. Ronon et Teyla l'ont vu, car le scientifique n'a pas pu cacher sa tristesse de s'afficher sur son visage un instant. Le militaire lui n'a rien vu.

Quand le dédale en approche les prévienne que deux vaisseaux wraiths sont en approche, Rodney décide de se mettre à son tour en stase pour prévenir le militaire et aussi lui apprendre qu'ils avaient découvert un wraith en stase. Ce qui voulait dire que l'un des ''anciens'' était un wraith caché.

Rodney montre à Teyla comment faire fonctionner la machine. Il est claustrophobe, mais il n'a pas le choix.

Même si le colonel était froid et lui parlait sèchement en apprenant qu'il y a deux vaisseaux ruche en approche et que ce n'est pas la première chose que le scientifique lui ai appris, Sheppard le remercie de l'avoir sauvé quand deux gardes voulaient l'éliminer.

Après avoir trouvé le traitre. Les membres de l'Aurora décident de se sacrifier en détruisant les deux vaisseaux ruches. Ainsi Atlantis est sauvée.

Sur la cité, après avoir porté un toast pour l'équipage de l'Aurora, Rodney quitte la pièce en saluant les membres présents. Il part vers un transporteur, pour aller au messe, chercher de quoi manger pour Carson et lui. Son ami était de garde et comme certains blessés ont besoin d'une surveillance constante, l'écossais ne pourrait pas aller manger.

Rodney attend donc devant un transporteur quand Sheppard le rejoint.

- écoutez Mckay, aujourd'hui vous avez fait du bon travail. Retenant le colonel caldwell et…

- ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai fait, colonel, mais Teyla et Ronon. Ce sont eux qui ont fait du bon travail

- Mckay, vous êtes venus me chercher dans cet univers virtuel et…

- je n'avais pas le choix. Je ne suis pas un combattant. Si le wraith en stase s'était réveillé, valait mieux que Ronon et Teyla s'en charge plutôt que moi.

- il s'est réveillé et vous m'avez prévenu pour que je le tues.

- une mésaventure, digne de moi.

Le transporteur s'ouvre, le canadien y entre. Le militaire bloque les portes.

- McKay, j'essai de vous dire que malgré ce qui a pu se passer, je vous remercie pour aujourd'hui.

- et je vous confirme que je n'ai rien fait, sur ce, je suis attendu. Bonne soirée colonel.

Rodney le pousse et les portes se ferment. Il en avait marre de se faire blesser par le militaire, il doit rester professionnel, et seulement professionnel. Sur cette pensée, Rodney marche dans le messe, prend de quoi manger pour son ami et lui, et se dirige vers l'infirmerie. Carson sourit en le voyant, il commençait à avoir faim.

- si je n'avais pas le plateau, tu ne serais pas content de me voir ?

L'écossais sourit encore plus, son ami allait un peu mieux pour le taquiner.

- bien sûr que si, mais tu sais que faire du vaudou est fatiguant, il me faut des forces.

Rodney émit un petit rire.

- ton vaudou sauve des vies Carson, c'est un bon vaudou. Allez mange.

Carson sourit et mange avec son ami. Après l'écossais pars au chevet de ses patients et le canadien va dans ses quartiers. Un peu plus léger, après ce moment passé avec son aîné.

Rien ne lui montrer que quelques jours plus tard, après avoir retrouvé Ford, qui s'est trouvé des rebelles, et s'est formé une petite armée. Après avoir ingurgité une forte dose d'enzyme pour immobiliser ses gardes et prévenir Atlantis que le reste de SGA1 courraient un danger. Rien ne lui montrer qu'il allait faire une crise cardiaque.


	10. Chapter 10

« Docteur Beckett on vous amène McKay c'est une urgence »

Le cœur battant la chamade, Carson Beckett attendait l'arrivée de son meilleur ami. Il devait rester professionnel, mais à la vue de son ami inconscient, il lui fallu quelques secondes pour se reprendre.

Il venait de vérifier les perfusions quand il vit le colonel Caldwell s'approchait avec Elisabeth. Le dédale avait poussé les moteurs pour pouvoir rechercher le reste de SGA1.

- comment va-t-il ? demande Weir.

- je l'ai mis sous somnifères, et je lui ai donné un méta bloquant pour faire descendre sa tension à un niveau normal. C'est un miracle qu'il n'est pas eu une attaque.

- a-t-il indiqué l'endroit où on peut trouver Sheppard et son équipe ? demande Caldwell

- malheureusement, il n'a rien dis de cohérent. Quand on me l'a amené, il faisait de l'hyperventilation et son pouls était extrêmement rapide. Il arrivait tout juste à parler. Et vous connaissez Rodney, il a pourtant essayé.

- il a pris de l'enzyme en quelle quantité ? demande Weir.

- une très forte dose, je crains. J'en ai trouvé une proportion importante dans son organisme, presque autant que chez le lieutenant Ford.

- vous allez le sevrer progressivement dis Weir.

- j'aimerai pouvoir. Mais comme vous le savez, le lieutenant Ford a emporté les dernières doses d'enzymes en quittant Atlantis. Alors un sevrage progressif est hors de question.

- à moins qu'on arrive à s'en procurer énonce Caldwell.

- le temps qu'on aille en charger et qu'on les rapporte ici, ses fonctions principales seront déjà touché. Non, malheureusement pour Rodney la seule solution c'est…

- le sevrage brutal répond Caldwell

- oui. Je vais lui administrer des médicaments qui vont l'aider. Quelques choses contre les nausées, un antidouleur, un anxiolytique et des formules multivitaminées pour renforcer son système immunitaire. Mais de toute façon, ça va être une épreuve très dure. Peut être même fatale.

L'écossais avait mal de dire cela, mais il savait qu'il y avait un risque.

Malheureusement, il avait raison.*

Carson était au chevet de son ami. Weir arrive à ses côtés.

- comment va-t-il ?

- il s'est endormi, enfin. Heureusement pour lui.

- a-t-il dit quelque chose sur Sheppard et les autres ?

- non pas encore. Le pire est derrière lui. Les nausées sont passées… Rodney !

Le monitoring était plat. Le cœur de Rodney ne battait plus.

Le docteur appelle son équipe, tout en massant la poitrine de son ami.

Carson ne voyait pas le temps passait. Il donnait les instructions un peu plus vivement que d'habitude, mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Tout ce qui comptait pour l'écossais était de faire repartir les battements de cœur de son meilleur ami.

Il y réussit enfin. Mais il doit maintenant contrôler qu'il n'y a aucune séquelle.

Quand ce fut fait, Carson reste au chevet de son ami, tenant fermement sa main et caressant son visage. Il avait eut la plus belle peur de sa vie.

Il n'envisageait plus sa vie sans son ami. Du jour où il l'a rencontré, Rodney a une place spéciale dans son cœur. Ils ont vécu tellement de choses ensemble. Ils ont toujours été présent l'un pour l'autre. L'écossais sourit en se rappelant la première fois où en cachette ils avaient bu de l'alcool. Ce soir là, après avoir vidé une bouteille de vin tout les deux, ils s'étaient embrassées. Leur premier baiser. Ils avaient quinze ans.

Ce baiser n'avait rien avoir avec celui qu'ils ont échangé quand Cadman possédait le corps du canadien. Non, leur premier baiser malgré l'alcool, avait été doux, timide, tremblant, puis tendre. la découverte de la langue de l'autre dansant ensemble, s'enroulant l'une l'autre.

Ce premier baiser avait été magique. Il n'avait rien changé en leur amitié, il l'avait juste scellé d'une manière encore plus forte.

La séparation qu'ils avaient vécu, se trouvant dans un pays différent avait été une terrible épreuve. Ils s'écrivaient et s'appelaient, mais ce n'était pas assez. Il s'avouait aussi que d'attendre sa voix était douloureux car il lui manquait encore plus. D'un accord commun lors de la première visite de Rodney plus d'un an après leur séparation, ils avaient décidé de s'écrire seulement.

Carson était très sensible, mais Rodney l'était tout autant, mais il avait un masque de sarcasme pour le cacher.

Ca masque était la faute d'un certain militaire. Il en voulait terriblement au colonel Sheppard d'avoir brisé son ami. Autant au lycée que maintenant sur Atlantis.

Une infirmière entre dans la chambre et demande à l'écossais de venir pour un autre patient, il lui répond qu'il arrive. L'infirmière sort de la chambre, Carson se lève et embrasse le front de Rodney, avant de sortir.

Il revient dans la chambre de son ami une demi-heure plus tard, et le veille à nouveau. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, un magnifique regard bleu se perdait dans le sien. Rapidement, des larmes remplir ses yeux. Carson embrasse de nouveau le front de son ami.

- ne me fais plus jamais une frayeur pareille.

- je vais essayer

Le canadien avait levé doucement sa main pour essuyer une larme qui glissait le long de la joue droite de son ami écossais.

Des heures plus tard et malgré qu'il désapprouvait cela, Rodney quittait l'infirmerie. Il devait aider à retrouver son équipe. Carson le suit donc pour aller parler avec Elisabeth. Cette dernière aussi lui fait un peu la leçon, il avait quand même fait une crise cardiaque. Mais elle comprenait aussi le fait qu'il veuille aider dans les recherches.

Le canadien promis que dès que son équipe est de retour sur Atlantis, il se reposera, et effectuera tout les tests nécessaires pour rassurer Carson.

Weir et Carson acceptèrent.

Rodney explique à Carson qu'il a besoin de l'aide du major Lorne pour le jumper. Le nom du militaire donne de légères rougeurs au médecin. Malgré qu'il pense au sauvetage de l'équipe, Rodney avait vu le trouble de son ami.

- tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire Carson ?

- à part que tu dois être très prudent, et que tu vas subir ma magie vaudou à ton retour

- non je parlais du major Lorne

- je, non, de quoi tu parles

Rodney sourit. Si son ami bégaye c'est qu'il y a quelque chose. Il allait lui dire quelque chose quand il vit le major.

- major Lorne, je vous cherchais

Le canadien voit avec plaisir les rougeurs sur les joues des deux hommes. Il était heureux pour son ami, un peu déçu de n'être au courant de rien, mais heureux que son ami a trouvé quelqu'un.

Il explique au major ce qu'il comptait faire. Lorne accepte et ils vont voir tout les deux le colonel Caldwell. Le docteur ayant un patient à voir.

Carson venait de finir d'ausculter Ronon quand Rodney les rejoins avec le colonel Caldwell. Le canadien était surpris de les voir vivant, et eux droit à une pique de Sheppard. Ça rendait dingue l'écossais. Mais le pire était quand le militaire dit qu'il a eus des renseignements grâce à la reine, il a vu le visage triste de Rodney.

Tout en congédiant tout le monde, l'écossais demande à son cher canadien qu'il a des examens à faire.

Tout en faisant les examens, Carson sentait sur lui le regard et le petit sourire de Rodney. Il savait ce qui se cachait derrière ce regard de chiot. Il ne lui avait pas dit pour ne pas lui faire de la peine, mais il voulait le lui dire alors.

- nous nous sommes juste embrassés

- juste embrassés ! ce n'est pas rien Carson

- si

- racontes moi

- quand nous sommes partis à la recherche de substance pour l'antidote pour Sheppard, je n'avais pas aimé le comportement de Lorne. Donc quand tout est rentré dans l'ordre, je suis allé le voir et je lui ai dis ce que j'en pensais.

- et ?

- je ne sais pas comment s'est arrivé. Le ton était monté, et puis d'un coup, on s'est embrassé. J'étais tellement surpris, que je suis parti.

- vous n'en avez pas reparlé ?

- non.

- il te plait, et tu n'as pas l'air de le laisser indifférent alors tente ta chance, va le voir.

- il pourrait aussi venir

- Carson mon cher ami, tel que je te connais, tu dois l'éviter pour éviter de rougir en le voyant, tu dois le confiais à quelqu'un d'autre pendant les examens post mission. Il doit penser que tu n'es pas intéressé.

Le canadien prend le visage de son ami entre ses main et l'embrasse sur le front.

- va le voir.

- mais toi

- je vais aller me reposer, ne t'en fais pas. Tu dois avoir ta vie Carson.

Après une tendre étreinte, le canadien rejoint ses quartiers, tandis que l'écossais rejoint ceux d'un militaire.


	11. Chapter 11

Le militaire était allongé sur son lit dans ses quartiers. Ce qu'il venait d'entendre, le perturbait.

Il était allé prendre des nouvelles du scientifique de son équipe à l'infirmerie, quand au moment d'entrer il avait entendu une conversation entre Elisabeth et le docteur Beckett.

- comment va-t-il ?

- on a eus du mal à le réchauffer, sa tension est toujours très haute. Il n'était pas encore complètement remis de sa crise cardiaque, je n'aurai pas dû l'autoriser à faire cet essai.

Il n'avait pas entendu la suite. Le mot crise cardiaque résonnait dans sa tête.

Il n'était pas au courant. Quand cela c'était-il passé ? Aussi, il devait s'avouer qu'il n'avait pas fait attention au scientifique et pour une certaine raison…

Sur son lit, il se plongeait dans ses souvenirs…

Au lycée, il était le meilleur quaterback, capitaine de son équipe. Toutes les filles étaient folles de lui, et il aimait ça. Jusqu'au jour où un regard bleu glace à plonger dans son regard vert noisette.

Il aimait les maths, mais il ne forçait pas les révisions. Malheureusement pour lui, s'il voulait continuer à jouer dans l'équipe, il devait réagir, ainsi que d'autres joueurs. Le professeur de mathématiques le confie au meilleur élève : Meredith McKay.

Il s'était dit qu'il séduirait la jeune fille pour qu'elle fasse ses devoirs pour lui et le tour était joué, mais le soir dans labibliothèque, ce n'était pas une fille qui l'attendait mais un garçon. Il pensait s'être trompé, quand le garçon l'avait regardé et que son regard l'avait subjugué.

- tu dois être Sheppard John, tu as quinze minutes de retard

Il ne pouvait lâcher du regard ce garçon. Il s'était repris en bégayant.

- euh, oui, désolé, le prof de littérature m'a…

- ça ne me regarde pas, mais si nous convenons d'une heure, j'aimerai que tu sois à l'heure.

- d'accord. Mais j'ai une vie. Je ne passe pas mon temps dans les bouquins.

- c'est pour cela que je suis ici bloqué avec un invertébré de sportif.

- tu crois que ça m'amuse d'être ici plutôt qu'avec Nancy

- je n'ai peut être pas le physique de ta petite amie, mais je n'ai pas non plus son Qi grâce à Dieu. Je suis donc le seul à pouvoir te permettre de rester dans ton équipe de brute, pour attraper un ballon.

Il n'avait pas su quoi répondre. Il s'était assis face à Meredith, et il avait commencé à étudier sous la directive de ce dernier.

Le regard de ce Meredith n'avait pas été la seule chose qui l'avait troublé. Ce garçon n'avait pas peur de lui, ni ne le respectait comme le faisait le reste du lycée.

Ce Meredith était une curiosité pour lui. De ce premier jour, il l'observait des qu'il pouvait. Non la vérité, il le cherchait du regard tout le temps. Lorsqu'enfin, il l'avait aperçu. Meredith se trouvait avec un garçon avec aussi de jolis yeux bleus. Mais ce qui frappait John, était le sourire et les gestes affectifs de Meredith envers ce garçon. Une envie d'être à la place de ce garçon inconnu avait traversé son esprit.

Envie qu'il avait vite effacée de son esprit.

Lorsqu'il avait revu Meredith pour réviser, ce dernier avait de nouveau son visage neutre. John voulait vraiment voir un sourire sur ces lèvres tombantes, un sourire pour lui. Alors il avait révisé sérieusement, demandant quand il ne comprenant pas. Il avait remarqué que Meredith aimait bien expliqué le pourquoi du comment. Pendant ces moments là, John pouvait voir le regard de glace pétillait.

Plus d'un mois plus tard…

Un soir après l'entrainement, il avait vu Meredith avec le garçon, dont il était proche. Il ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'ils disaient, mais il avait entendu Meredith rire. A ce moment là, son cœur s'était mis à battre la chamade. Pour se briser d'un seul coup en voyant Meredith prendre la main de l'autre garçon et l'embrassait sur la joue. Ensuite Meredith avait tiré par la main son ami et ils étaient partis en courant

Le lendemain, il avait traîné pour ne pas aller aux révisions. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, ou plutôt il ne voulait pas se l'avouer.

Il récupérait certaines de ses affaires dans son casier, quand l'ami de Meredith lui rentre dedans sans le voir vu les tonnes de livres qu'il portait.

- excuses moi, je n'ai pas fait attention

John l'avait aidé à les ramasser

- ce n'est pas grave, ne t'en fais pas.

John avait entendu l'accent chantant du garçon

- tu es John Sheppard, Meredith t'attendait, mais il en avait marre de rester sans rien faire, il est partit chez lui. Un conseil, excuses toi assez vite, sinon il ne te donnera plus de cours. Crois-moi, je connais Meredith depuis presque toujours.

- comment ça, presque toujours ?

Le jeune homme lui avait sourit chaleureusement

- nous nous connaissons Meredith et moi, depuis que nous avons 5 ans. C'est mon meilleur ami, et c'est réciproque. C'est pour ça, crois-moi, excuses toi de ton absence assez rapidement.

Le garçon lui avait sourit et remercié pour les livres et il était partit.

John avait été soulagé d'apprendre qu'ils n'étaient que meilleur ami. Mais un sentiment de tristesse l'avait enveloppé. Jamais, il n'avait connu une telle amitié.

« Excuses toi de ton absence assez rapidement. »

Il avait bien compris le message. Il était allé au secrétariat demander l'adresse de Meredith, mais il ignorait son nom de famille. Heureusement pour lui, le professeur de mathématique lui avait dit et ainsi il avait pu aller chez son professeur particulier.

C'était une jolie et simple maison à côté du manoir Sheppard.

Quand Meredith lui avait ouvert, ses lèvres tombantes pincées, les bras croisées, John s'en était voulu de l'avoir contrarié. Il s'était excusé un long moment avant que Meredith le fasse rentrer chez lui. Ce dernier lui avait fait un sandwich et lui avait donné à boire en disant qu'il ne manquerait plus qu'il fasse une crise d'hypoglycémie pendant ses révisions. John avait souris et avait sorti ses cours.

Dans l'ambiance de cette maison, Meredith lui avait souri et ça lui avait donné des frissons de plaisir.

Une semaine plus tard, il était arrivé à la bibliothèque presque en courant et avait montré son contrôle à Meredith, ce dernier lui avait fais un immense et merveilleux sourire. Grâce à lui, il avait eut A+.

John savait que maintenant, il n'était plus obligé de travailler avec Meredith, mais il ne voulait pas arrêter de le voir. Il lui avait donc demandé de l'aider en science. Pour sa plus grande joie, il avait accepté.

Ils passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble pour son plus grand plaisir.

Un soir qu'ils révisaient chez Meredith, ils étaient dans le salon, assis le canapé, John finissait un exercice quand il avait vu que Meredith c'était endormi. Son visage tournait vers lui. Sous une pulsion d'un sentiment qui le rongeait, il s'était lentement penché vers lui, et avait posé quelque instant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Vu la chaleur qu'il l'avait irradié, et les millions d'explosions qu'il avait dans son ventre, il pouvait mettre un nom sur ce qu'il ressentait pour Meredith, il était amoureux. Mais il ne pouvait l'assumer. Il était le capitaine de l'équipe de foot, il avait une adorable petite amie, malgré toutes les filles avec qui il flirtait. Il ne pouvait donc pas être avec un garçon.

Ce soir là, il était partit en laissant un mot, disant qu'il n'avait pas voulu le réveiller.

Il vouait s'éloigner un peu de lui, mais à sa grande surprise, c'est Meredith qui le faisait.

Au bout d'un certain temps, il n'avait pas pu supporter ce rejet. Il savait qu'il allait faire pareil, mais le fait que ce soit Meredith qui l'avait fait le blessé. Il était allé le voir, il était avec son ami, qui s'appelait Carson. Il lui avait demandé à lui parler.

Il s'attendait à plusieurs raison mais pas à celle-ci. Meredith ressentait la même chose que lui. Il était tellement heureux qu'un sourire s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres. Il n'avait donc pas compris pourquoi le jeune homme face à lui, avait le visage confus, dépité. Ce n'est seulement en entendant des rires qu'il avait commencé à comprendre. Avant de pouvoir dire un mot à Meredith, il avait disparu de sa vue.

Il n'avait pas osé aller chez lui. Il ne pouvait pas faire face à cela. Il l'aimait, mais il se le refusait.

Tous les jours suivants, il regardait Meredith, seulement le regardait, et souffrait pour lui, mais c'était égoïste. Puis un jour, plus de Meredith.

Il était allé demander s'il était malade, et il avait reçu comme une gifle en entendant qu'il avait quitté le pays.

Malgré les filles qui avaient le plaisir de partager son lit, et son mariage avec Nancy, jamais John n'avait pu oublier le regard glacé qui avait pénétrait son cœur et son âme.


	12. Chapter 12

Dans la nuit, après avoir vérifié que Beckett était dans son bureau, John se dirige vers le lit de Rodney. Ce dernier dormait.

Le militaire s'en voulait de la façon dont il avait traité Rodney, depuis le jour où il l'avait retrouvé en Antarctique.

Tout en s'asseyant sur une chaise proche du lit, place du docteur Beckett, il en était sûr, il pensait à leur retrouvaille…

Il était divorcé de Nancy et avait été ''déplacé'' de sa base après un incident.

Il était à présent en train d'amener un Général dans un coin reculer de l'Antarctique. Quand un objet non identifié, pourchassait l'hélicoptère qu'il menait.

En arrivant à la base, il s'était un peu promené, il avait entendu un homme parlait du drone, et l'avait accosté. Mais en croisant son regard et en entendant son accent, il était confus, mais pour en rien montré s'exprime avec une point d'autorité. Puis de la curiosité sur ce qui l'entouré.

Il s'était assis sur le fauteuil des anciens et l'avait réveillé. Il avait un peu peur de ce qui se passait quand il l'avait vu. Regard glacé. Il était toujours adorable dans un pull polaire orange. Mais son attention a été détourné par sa voix et ce qu'il était capable de faire.

Une certaine Docteur Weir, lui avait demandé de faire partit de la mission.

Tout s'était embrouillé dans sa tête. Technologies extraterrestre, gêne mutant, Meredith…

Même si le Général lui avait dit qu'il se passerait de lui, s'il ne disait pas oui, une autre raison poussait John à dire oui. Il voulait revoir Meredith.

Le jour du départ, il avait fait un peu le tour de cette base de Cheyenne Mountain, mais il ne l'avait pas vu. Il savait qu'il faisait partit de l'aventure, mais il avait peur de s'être trompé de personne, étant donné qu'ils n'avaient pas le même prénom. Le regard glacé qu'il avait vu se nommait Rodney. Mais ce serait une étrange coïncidence que son meilleur ami soit là et lui non. Meredith était devenu Rodney. Tout simplement.

Il s'était mis un peu devant Carson, pour pouvoir voir Rodney avant le départ. Il avait croisé son regard, avant que le colonel Summers prenne la parole et juste avant de monter sur la passerelle et de passer pour la première fois, la porte des étoiles.

A peine arrivé sur la cité d'Atlantis, il avait commencé à explorer. En se tournant pour voir qui était à ses côtés quand la cité s'allumait d'elle-même, il avait eut la surprise de voir Rodney, il lui avait donc dit ce qu'il pensait sur l'éveil de la cité.

Durant un moment ils explorer ensemble, mais Rodney l'avait quitté après avoir trouvé une console de contrôle. Mais à son tour il le quittait pour suivre le docteur Weir, et rejoindre le colonel Summers.

Nous étions sous l'eau. Rodney nous avait rejoint et nous avait dis que son ami avait trouvé quelque chose qu'ils devaient voir.

Un sentiment de jalousie et de contrariété l'enveloppait. Rodney avait été un moment très proche de lui, il pouvait sentir son doux after shave, le même qu'il portait au lycée, puis il s'était éloigné, lui enlevant cette douceur et tranquillité qui l'avait habitait un instant.

Peu de temps après, il avait fait son premier voyage d'exploration, avait rencontré le peuple d'Athos, et Teyla. Et les avait ramenés sur Atlantis.

Quand la cité avait émergé des eaux, Weir, Rodney et lui-même parlé des E2PZ, et des boucliers. Mais la façon pincée dont lui avait parlé Rodney en lui disant qu'il était conscient de tout les problèmes, l'avait refroidi et il lui avait parlé avec arrogance. Et quand on problème de mathématiques s'était glissé dans la discussion, John était fier de lui montrait qu'il n'avait rien oublié de ses cours, et il lui avait répondu en souriant. Rodney avait l'air surpris qu'il s'en rappelle. S'il savait tout ce qu'il avait fait pour que le jeune homme soit fier de lui, Rodney n'en reviendrait pas.

Après cela, Weir l'a convoqué pour lui dire que si elle n'est pas sûre d'avoir une chance, elle n'enverrait pas une mission de secours pour récupérer le colonel Summers et les autres prisonniers des wraiths.

Malheureusement, ils ne pouvaient y aller. Rodney lui avait demandé de le suivre. Tout le long du trajet silencieux, et étant derrière lui, il avait observé l'homme qu'était devenu Meredith. Le drapeau canadien était collé à sa veste, c'était donc là bas qu'il était toute ces années. Il était devenu un grand scientifique. Et il était toujours aussi craquant. Son regard bleu glacé lui faisait toujours autant d'effet. Tout comme l'odeur de son after shave.

Rodney l'avait mené dans un hangar où se trouvaient les jumper. Il avait pu avec une équipe, aller sauver les prisonniers, sauf le colonel Summers.

A son retour sur Atlantis, il était devenu le militaire le plus gradé, et ainsi le chef de la sécurité.

Quelques jours plus tard, en faisant une promenade dans la cité, il avait entendu Rodney demandait un assistant pour faire des essais, il avait vu la une chance de passer du temps avec le scientifique. Ils avaient passés du bon temps. Même si au départ, essayer de blesser Rodney lui faisait plus de mal à lui, voir qu'il était invulnérable l'avait rassuré, avant de l'effrayer.

Rodney devait enlever ce bouclier car il ne pouvait ni boire, ni manger. Mais grâce à ce bouclier, Rodney avait pu envoyer l'identité néfaste qui rôdait dans la cité, à travers la porte des étoiles.

John avait eus très peur en voyant Rodney s'avançait dans le nuage noir, mais ce n'était rien comparé à le voir là, au sol, inconscient. Il avait été amené à l'infirmerie. John n'avait pas suivit. Mais il avait eus besoin de voir si le canadien allait bien. Il était allé à l'infirmerie dans la soirée, après le départ pour son bureau, de Beckett.

Rodney allait bien. Il avait remonté le drap de sur lui en souriant, l'image d'un Rodney endormi, lui rappelait Meredith endormi, et le baiser.

John se souvient de l'avoir appelé avant qu'il n'entre dans le nuage noir, il avait dit son nom de famille et non son prénom, comme pour mettre une barrière.

Barrière qu'il avait du mal à baisser, car en étant déjà un homme qui aimait un homme il n'arrivait pas à s'assumer, alors un militaire aimant un autre homme, non, c'était impossible.

Il avait quitté l'infirmerie, ses sentiments pour le scientifique enfouis au plus profond de lui-même.


	13. Chapter 13

Entendant des pas, John quitte la chambre de Rodney et sort de l'infirmerie. Il va dans ses quartiers se rappelant comment il avait cédé au fait d'avoir malgré tout Rodney à ses côtés. Il lui avait demandé de faire partit de son équipe. Rodney n'avait pas l'air emballé, mais il le voulait avec lui.

Et sa décision fut définitive après sa rencontre avec le docteur Beckett. Il n'avait pas supporté que cet homme, meilleur ami ou non de Rodney, vienne lui dire ses quatre vérités. Il était donc allé voir Elisabeth pour lui dire qu'il voulait le docteur Mackay, mais que si la chef de l'expédition lui demandait, il ne pourrait dire non.

Effectivement, il n'avait pas pu dire non, et John avait été heureux de l'avoir avec lui.

John s'en voulait de la façon dont il l'avait traité pendant les missions. Il était devenu pire que feu le colonel Summers. Autoritaire, froid, parlant sèchement. Mais seulement avec Rodney. Il savait pourquoi il devait garder ses distances, mais il n'avait pas qu'à l'avoir demandé dans son équipe.

Son coeur et son esprit se battaient continuellement. Et pour bien enfoncer le clou, il couchait avec toutes les femmes qui croisaient sa route.

Il avait su que ça blessé son scientifique après l'histoire avec Chaya, la belle ancienne. A partir de cette histoire, Rodney le battait froid.

Le cœur de John avait été aussi mis à rude épreuve en voyant son Rodney embrassait le docteur Beckett. Il mourrait d'envie d'être à la place de l'écossais, tout en sachant que ça n'arriverai jamais.

Puis tout était allé vite, jusqu'à Doranda. S'il s'était trouvé froid avant cette histoire envers Rodney, après, il était glacial.

Après la mission sur le vaisseau Aurora, John avait appris ce que le scientifique avait fait pour lui, malgré son attitude à son égard. Il était allé le voir pour s'excuser, mais le canadien n'avait rien voulu entendre.

Sur la planète où se trouvait Ford, il avait eus l'impression qu'il pouvait se rapprochait un peu de Mckay, mais il y avait toujours la barrière qu'il s'était forgé.

Et maintenant il était là, sur son lit, après avoir entendu que son scientifique avait failli mourir d'une crise cardiaque, Dieu sait quand, et d'une hypothermie aujourd'hui.

Il l'aimait, il avait peur de le perdre, mais il ne pouvait vivre sans lui à ses côtés. John se promis d'être plus agréable avec Rodney. Et même s'il ne peut être son amant, il voudrait devenir au moins son ami.

Dés le lendemain, il était allé voir Rodney à l'infirmerie avec une barre de chocolat comme cadeau. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire, surtout en voyant son visage fatigué. Alors il lui donne la barre de chocolat. Tout en se penchant vers lui

- c'est de la contre bande, Beckett ne doit rien savoir

Son cœur se met à battre la chamade sous le petit rire fatigué de Rodney. Il avait fait un pas pour l'amitié du canadien, il en était très heureux.

- je ne dois pas savoir quoi ? demande Beckett qui arrivait

Rodney répond à la place de John

- que lui aussi trouves que tu fais du vaudou.

John et Rodney s'échangent un sourire

- bien major, nous verrons si je fais du vaudou lors de votre prochain séjour à l'infirmerie.

John fait une grimace qui fit sourire le canadien. Ce dernier avait caché la barre de chocolat sous les draps.

Carson avait vérifié les constantes de Rodney. Quand l'écossais était de dos, Rodney avait rendu la barre de chocolat à John. Le militaire était surpris, mais Rodney souriait en regardant le médecin. John avait compris que le scientifique lui demandé de la cacher le temps de son auscultation.

Ce petit jeu enfantin, avait donné de l'espoir à John pour avoir l'amitié de Rodney.

Tous les jours, il allait prendre des nouvelles de son scientifique. Jouant au jeu du chat et la souris avec Beckett pour qu'il ne voit pas le trafic de barre chocolat qu'il apportait à Rodney. Il avait commencé par l'appelait par son prénom et le scientifique faisait pareil.

Plus de quatre mois était passé. Et deux mois que Rodney avait quitté l'infirmerie. Carson refusait qu'il reprenne encore les missions. John de son côté, ne voulait pas partir en mission sans son canadien. Ronon et Teyla faisaient donc partit d'autres équipes pour le moment. Le scientifique ne comprenait pas le comportement du militaire, mais depuis qu'il rêvait d'être ainsi avec l'américain, qu'il ne se posait pas trop de question.

L'écossais aussi était surpris par le militaire, mais il avait vu un changement dans l'attitude de ce dernier. Il lui laissé donc une chance. Mais si son ami souffrait encore, il se vengerait. Mais pour le moment, Rodney allait bien. Ils avaient toujours leur moment à eux, même si Carson passait du temps avec le major Lorne.

Depuis deux jours, Rodney avait vu une sorte de baleine tournait autour de la cité. Il l'avait montré à Carson, passant un moment tendre et plein de plaisanterie avec son meilleur ami. Aujourd'hui, il avait demandé au colonel de venir, il voulait lui montrer à lui aussi.

John était heureux de cette entende avec le scientifique. Plus il passait du temps avec lui, plus il était difficile pour lui de retenir ses sentiments. Rodney était vraiment quelqu'un de bien quand on ne s'arrêtait pas à ses sarcasmes.

En regardant la baleine, John sourit en entendant Rodney dire que c'était son copain. Cela l'amusait de voir un grand scientifique comme lui, s'extasier devant les découvertes de ces baleines dans l'encyclopédie des anciens. Mais il a été un peu vexé quand le canadien a dit que c'était la baleine qui l'avait sauvé quand son jumper était sous l'eau. Il lui avait fait remarqué que c'est Zelenka et lui, qui l'avaient sauvé. Donc pour se venger, il lui demande si les anciens disent si c'est baleine sont bonne à manger.

Rodney continuait à étudier la baleine quand Carson le rejoint avec un plateau.

- je suis content que tu trouves des distractions, mais n'oublie pas de manger.

- merci Carson, je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrai sans toi.

- tu ne le sauras pas mon ami, tu ne le sauras pas.

Rodney se blottit dans ses bras. Carson savait quel jour ça allait être quand Rodney commençait à lui parler de vivre sans lui. C'était bientôt le jour anniversaire de la mort de sa maman.

Après un petit moment tendre, l'écossais devait retourner à l'infirmerie, mais il ne voulait pas laisser seul Rodney en ce moment.

- au fait Carson, comment va notre bon major Lorne ?

L'écossais se mit à rougir, et le canadien éclate de rire. Beckett était rassuré.

- il va bien, mais occupes toi de ton militaire plutôt que le mien

Carson se mord les lèvres, il ne devait pas parler de Sheppard.

- ton militaire ? Tu avoues enfin que Lorne et toi…

- Rodney !

- mais c'est bien, je suis heureux que tu es quelqu'un dans ta vie.

Front contre front, ils échangent un chaste baiser, ignorant qu'une personne les regardait. Tout deux souriant, Carson part à l'infirmerie, Rodney se plonge dans son étude des baleines.

John parcourait le chemin ses quartiers laboratoire de Rodney presque les yeux fermés. Il avait hâte de voir à nouveau son scientifique. Au moment de faire part de sa présence, il avait vu Rodney et Beckett s'embrassait.

Ce n'était sûrement juste un baiser entre ami, oui, il essayait de se convaincre ainsi. Mais convaincre de quoi ? Il ne devait pas penser à être plus qu'un ami pour Rodney.

Après le départ du médecin, il entre à son tour dans le labo, et Rodney lui montre sa découverte, il y avait deux baleines. Une maman et un bébé. Il lui propose d'aller les voir de plus près, en jumper, version sous marin. Rodney doit avoir l'accord de Carson. Le docteur Beckett accepte qu'il ne dépasse pas une demi-heure plongée.

Rodney se sent un peu mal à l'aise immergé. Ils arrivaient prêt des baleines, John avait un peu mal à sa tête. Et peur de temps après, c'était au tour de Rodney. Ils ne trouvaient pas cela normal. Ils décident de remonter à la surface.

Zelenka qui les indiquait depuis la base, les prévient, qu'un dizaine de baleines arrivent vers eux.

John regarde Rodney et d'une voix inquiète-lui dit qu'il saigne du nez. Mais son inquiétude grandit encore plus quand Rodney s'évanouit, et que ses oreilles saignent.

De retour, ils sont amenés à l'infirmerie. Leurs tympans étaient perforés. Cela vient des vibrations des fréquences des baleines. Ils n'entendent plus, sauf en criant, mais leurs ouïes vont revenir.

John trouvait qu'il entendait un peu mieux, il demande à Rodney si pour lui c'est pareil, mais ce dernier regarde sa tablette pour voir si les anciens ne parlent pas de ces baleines. Il trouve à la place l'emplacement d'un laboratoire qui servait à étudier la vie animale. Il lui propose d'aller voir ça.

John accepte même si Rodney ne l'entend pas et se permet de dire le prénom par le quel il l'a connu : Meredith.

A ce moment là, il se demande si Meredith l'a reconnu. Si c'est le cas pourquoi il ne lui as pas dit ? Peut être la même raison que lui n'a rien dit non plus ? Est-ce qu'il l'aimait toujours ? N'était-il pas avec son ami écossais ?

Tant de questions et aucune réponse. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'est qu'il avait eut peur de nouveau pour le scientifique.


	14. Chapter 14

John et Rodney allaient quitter l'infirmerie, quand Carson et Elisabeth les interceptent. Ils leur expliquent qu'il y a un labo, et que peut être ils trouveraient un moyen de dire aux baleines de partir. Carson accepte qu'ils y aillent.

Pendant que Rodney étudiait le laboratoire, John ne le quittait pas du regard. Toutes les courbes du corps du canadien était passé au crible. Il mourrait d'envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Quand le canadien s'était penché au dessous de la console, John regardait son fessier. Il se serrait les bras pour ne pas touche le corps de Rodney.

Quand Elisabeth vient voir où ils en sont, John taquine Rodney en disant à Weir, qu'il le trouve un peu lent. Rodney réplique que IL l'entend.

Les baleines les préviennent qu'une éruption solaire est en train de se produire. John a une idée folle pour contourner les rayons. Même si Rodney trouvait cela fou, il le suivait. Sous pression, le canadien le rappelle colonel, ou Sheppard. Cela blessé John.

Quand ils avaient réussi à détourner la force de l'éruption, John rejoins Rodney sur le balcon. Le canadien regardait les baleines partir. Il avait l'impression que l'une d'elle lui disait au revoir.

Quelques jours plus tard, SGA1 partait en mission. Carson avait autorisé Rodney à repartir sur le terrain, mais à la seule condition qu'il accompagne l'équipe pour cette fois ci.

Teyla a su qu'un peuple ami du sien, avait à présent dans leur village un héros, imbattable.

La première mission était donc là-bas. L'équipe fut déçue en voyant que le héros n'était autre que Lucius, un menteur qui utilisait avant une drogue pour attirer les gens. Cette fois ci, il utilise le même bouclier qu'avait utilisé Rodney.

sGA1 décide de quitter le village après que Carson est établie que Lucius ne prenait plus de cette drogue pour hypnotiser les gens.

Mais les géniis attaquent le village, à ce moment là, SGA1 était dans la maison de Lucius, donc Kolya ne les avait pas vu.

Rodney pâlit en le voyant, Carson s'approche de lui et lui prend discrètement la main. John a vu se rapprochement, et quelque chose au fond de lui se révoltait. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de calculer ce que c'était, qu'il eut la possibilité de partir chercher le jumper grâce à un passage secret. L'équipe s'est séparée, et seul Sheppard avait pu sortir du village. Le reste de l'équipe s'est faite prisonnière.

Kolya vient les voir, et fait sortir Mckay pour l'interroger. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Rodney fut ramené dans la cellule, avec des bleus sur le visage et du sang coulant de sa gorge. Carson s'était vite occupé de lui comme il le pouvait, mais ses blessures n'étaient rien comparées au reste. En croisant le regard de son meilleur ami, il sût que la plus terrible blessure était à l'intérieur.

John se trouve dans la forêt essayant de retrouver le jumper, il fut rejoint pas Lucius qui lui raconte que son équipe s'est faite prisonnière. John décide de retourner au village pour les sauver.

Avec l'aide de Lucius, il y arrive. Ils entrent donc sir Atlantis. Après un passage à l'infirmerie comme après chaque mission, les membres de l'équipe partent à leur occupation. Pour Rodney, c'est une longue douche, et un frottage excessif. Carson le rejoint et l'arrête avant qu'il ne s'arrache la peau.

Il l'aide à sortir de la douche, le sèche et l'habille. Il le conduit ensuite vers on lit et l'allonge. Rodney s'accroche à lui. Carson s'allonge à ses côtés. Le canadien se blottit dans ses bras et éclate en sanglots. Carson le serre contre lui, caresse son dos et l'embrasse sur la temps pour l'apaiser comme il le fait à chaque fois que Rodney est dans ses bras. Mais aujourd'hui, l'écossais se retenait de pleurer aussi. Les sanglots de son ami résonnaient au fond de son âme. Il savait pourquoi son ami souffrait et rien de ce qu'il pourrait faire ne l'aiderai.

Kolya avait brisé son âme en abusant de lui.


	15. Chapter 15

Rodney n'avait pas dit un mot en quittant la planète, ce qui inquiétait John. C'est Ronon qui lui avait expliqué que Kolya avait prit à part Mckay, et que c'était lui qui avait infligé ces blessures à leur scientifique.

Ronon était en colère de n'avoir pu rien faire, mais John lui ce n'était pas de la colère, c'était une rage sans nom qui le consumait. Ce Kolya avait du y aller fort pour que son adorable Rodney ne dise mot. Cela inquiétait aussi Teyla, mais elle avait vu que la présence du docteur Beckett était la seule chose qui enlevait un peu de trouble dans le regard du docteur Mckay, ainsi elle était restée en retrait avec Sheppard et Ronon.

Après la visite obligatoire à l'infirmerie, John était allé se défouler en courant autour de la cité. Ses pas l'avaient conduit vers les quartiers de son scientifique mais la vue de l'écossais l'avait poussé à faire demi-tour. Il en avait marre d'être numéro deux auprès du canadien.

Résolu à devenir numéro un, le militaire va dans ses quartiers prendre une douche.

De son côté aussi, une résolution était prise pour Rodney. Il allait agir normalement car il était hors de question que son comportement change et que les membres de la cité parlent de lui.

Devant tout le monde il serait l'exécrable docteur Rodney Mackay, génie scientifique. Et le soir dans ses quartiers, à l'abri des regards, il serait simplement Rodney.

Carson serait à ses côtés quand il en aurait besoin, il lui avait dit toute la nuit et le matin même.

Le canadien était à présent au mess, il se forçait à manger comme il le ferait habituellement.

Le reste de SGA1 étaient avec lui. Teyla lui demande comment vont ses blessures. Le scientifique répond que grâce au vaudou de Beckett, il va bien.

L'écossais qui était à la table d'à côté, assis près de Lorne, fait un tendre sourire à son ami. Il savait que le canadien n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se placer un masque de neutralité et puis, il sera là pour lui.

Après son petit déjeuner Rodney va à son laboratoire. Il avait du travail en retard. Il pense y rester la journée, de ce fait il ne sera pas obligé de prendre trop un air hautain. Ici il était seul. Mais Sheppard le rejoint vers midi.

- alors Rodney, vous ne venez pas manger ?

- je n'ai pas le temps John. Partir en mission me fait prendre du retard dans mes analyses.

- je vais te chercher à manger alors. Il ne faudrait pas que tu fasses une crise d'hypoglycémie, ça serait fâcheux que tu ailles à l'infirmerie.

Rodney sourit

- je serai dorloter si c'est le cas, mais je ne peux pas y aller tu as raison.

L'américain serre un peu les dents. Il aimerait que ce sourire soit pour lui et non l'écossais.

Il part donc chercher de quoi nourrir le canadien et revient.

- manges avant de n'être pas bien.

John pose le plateau et pose une main sur l'épaule de Rodney. Ce dernier se raidit. John le ressent et enlève sa main. Le canadien souffle un merci.

Le militaire ne sait pas si c'est pour l'avoir lâché ou pour le repas. La réaction de son scientifique le surprend, car ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il a un tel geste envers lui. Il ne s'en formalise pas trop et laisse son canadien travailler.

Après son départ, Rodney pousse un long soupir et pose une main où il y avait celle de John. Quand c'est Carson, ça ne lui fait rien, mais John, il a eut peur comme avec Kolya.

Deux semaines que ça dure, frustrant un peu plus le colonel Sheppard. Il avait remarqué que seuls ses gestes gênent le scientifique, ceux du médecin non.

Un soir n'en pouvant plus, il va le voir à son laboratoire pour s'expliquer mais en arrivant il y avait déjà l'écossais, et la conversation qu'ils avaient le fige sur place.

A côté de la deuxième entrée du laboratoire, Lorne qui avait suivit son amant pour voir où ce dernier allait après lui avoir demandé une nouvelle fois de repousser leur rendez vous, était lui aussi figé. Ce qu'il entendait lui montrait un nouveau visage au canadien et aussi à son homme.

- tu aurais pu venir m'en parler Rodney

- tu as déjà fait tellement pour moi, je ne voulais pas encore t'ennuyer

- m'ennuyer ? Tu te moques de moi ? Jamais tu m'entends, jamais tu ne m'ennuieras. Tu m'as toujours soutenu, tu as toujours été là pour moi du jour où l'on s'est rencontré et ça ne date pas d'y hier.

Rodney sort d'une des poches de son pantalon une pochette à photo. Il le montre à Carson.

- la première photo de nous deux

Le médecin sourit

- je l'ai aussi, dans ma chambre.

- tu venais d'arriver à l'école

- et tu t'es battu pour moi car on s'était moqué de mon accent.

- à force d'être frappé j'ai appris certain truc.

Carson prend la main de Rodney.

- je l'ai su, pour ton père, quand tu es venu en Ecosse pour l'enterrement de mon père. Ton père voulait partir de suite après mais tu as voulu rester avec moi. Il a accepté après t'avoir frappé un long moment.

- c'est ton oncle James qui l'a arrêté. Mais j'avais connu ses coups plus fort tu sais. Mais Carson, tu parles de quand je t'ai soutenu, mais toi, tu l'as fait plus de fois. Rien que le jour où comme un idiot j'ai confessé mes sentiments à John, si tu n'avais pas été là, j'aurai fait une connerie. L'humiliation que j'ai eue à ce moment là. Tu as été aussi présent à la mort de ma mère, quand je suis rentrée d'urgence à l'hôpital quand j'ai eus cet accident. Tu m'as veillé tout le temps que je suis resté là bas.

- c'est comme ça que ma vocation de médecin est venue tu sais

- oh mon dieu, c'est de ma faute si tu fais du vaudou

Ils se sourirent sincèrement.

- Rodney, nous avons toujours été là l'un pour l'autre, ça ne changera jamais.

- tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie, je ne veux pas que mes soucis fassent obstacles à ta relation.

- Rodney, Si je ne peux pas être présent dans ta vie car j'ai une liaison, c'est que nous ne sommes pas réellement amis. Mais ça fait trente ans que nous nous connaissons. J'aime Evan, mais malgré cet amour, tu as une place inestimable dans mon cœur.

- tout comme toi dans mon cœur Carson.

- tes sentiments pour Sheppard n'ont jamais changé cela, alors pourquoi les miens pour Evan le ferait ?

- tu as raison, mais pour John c'est différent. Ça n'a jamais été réciproque. L'humiliation que j'ai eue à ma confession a été très explicite. Et puis depuis ce qu'il c'est passé, si John me frôle, je me sens mal. Avec toi c'est différent, je ne sais pas pourquoi, peut être avec notre passé, ou celui avec John, mais des qu'il pose sa main sur mon épaule, je pense à…

- tant que tu ne mettras pas de nom à ce qu'il s'est passé, tu ne pourras pas avancer, et y faire face.

- tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé

- oui, mais tu dois l'avouer.

Rodney serre fort la main de Carson

- depuis que Kolya m'a

Des larmes silencieuses glissent le long des joues de Rodney

- depuis qu'il m'a violé, je n'arrive pas à supporter un contact, n'importe soit il avec personne, sauf toi.

John a le souffle coupé, cette enflure de Kolya avait osé toucher son Rodney. il ne voulait plus qu'une chose, trouver ce salop et le massacrer.


	16. Chapter 16

La colère de John se mélange à de la profonde tristesse en entendant

- le fait qu'il ne se rappelle pas de moi est une bonne chose.

- pourquoi dis tu ça Rodney ?

- tu crois qu'il dirait quoi en apprenant que le Meredith qu'il connait est toujours amoureux de lui, et que cette pédale s'est faites violée ?

- Rodney.

- tu te rappelles ce que j'ai vécu après l'humiliation de son sourire narquois ?

- oui souffle tristement l'écossais

- les coups de mon père n'étaient rien comparé à ce que j'ai subi pendant les deux semaines qui ont suivit. Et j'avais juste avoué à John que j'étais amoureux de lui et en plus sans m'en rendre compte, alors s'il savait…

Carson prend son ami dans ses bras.

- calmes toi.

- j'ai si mal Carson, je me sens sale, meurtri. J'avais de temps en temps honte de ce que je suis, mais je ne peux me changer, je suis gay. Mais être violé. Moi. Je me prenais pour un génie.

Rodney pleure de plus en plus. Carson caresse tendrement le dos de son ami. Il pleure avec son ami.

- il est beau le génie des deux galaxies. Je n'ai pas été capable de me défendre. J'ai subit comme un gros lâche que je suis.

- ne dis pas ça ! Tu n'es pas un lâche ! Je te connais mieux que moi-même. Je te donnerai ma vie. Comme tu donnerai la tienne pour moi. Tu n'es pas un lâche.

Le canadien s'accroche plus à lui et pleure de tout son cœur.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres les deux militaires qui écoutaient partent chacun de leur côté dans leur quartier.

John laisse ses larmes coulaient à peine un pied dans ses quartiers.

Meredith avait cru qu'il se moquait de lui, alors qu'il était heureux d'être aimé de cet homme. Et certains avait osé s'en prendre à lui par sa faute ? S'il savait qui c'était, il ne resterait pas grand-chose de ces personnes. Mais le pire de tout, c'était comment Meredith le voyait. Un sale type. Il n'y a pas d'autre mot. Certes, il avait des sentiments pour lui, mais son souvenir du passé le marqué.

C'est en pleurant son amour déchu, qu'il s'endort.

Après un petit moment, Rodney va dans ses quartiers, accompagné par son ami écossais. Ils s'endorment dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain matin, Rodney pousse Carson à aller voir son petit ami.

Devant les quartiers de son amant, Carson avait peur de la réaction de ce dernier. A sa grande surprise, Lorne le fait rentrer et l'enlace tendrement.

- Evan ?

- tu me manques

- je suis désolé

- je sais que tu dois faire ton devoir, comme je dois faire le mien

L'écossais pose ses mains sur le dos de son homme, vers le creux des reins.

Lorne savait déjà que son amant était un homme merveilleux, mais de l'avoir entendu avec le docteur Mckay, lui montre encore combien son homme était exceptionnel.

Il l'embrasse dans le cou puis remonte ses lèvres vers celles de son écossais. Carson apprécie la douceur de son amant. Même s'il savait qu'il devait être auprès de Rodney car telle était sa place, il ne voulait pas perdre son militaire. De voir la réaction de ce dernier le rassure, et libère le poids qui compressait son cœur.

Après ce moment tendre, ils vont au mess. Lorne voyant seul le canadien

- nous pouvons nous mettre avec vous ?

Rodney est surpris, mais pas autant que son meilleur ami.

- oui bien sûr.

Ils commencent à manger quand le colonel arrive. Ce dernier veut se faire pardonner auprès de son scientifique, mais il appréhende d'être auprès de lui. .

Lorne remarquant son attitude l'invite franchement. Le colonel s'assoit donc.

Si au départ c'était gênant, une anecdote amusante sur le colonel dit par le major, détendit l'ambiance. Le reste du déjeuner s'est déroulé sur un ton léger.

Chacun est partit à leur occupation.

John avait apprécié ce moment, et remercie malgré ses commérages, le major Lorne, car il avait pu voir un vrai sourire sur les lèvres de son scientifique.

Evan avait un peu peur des représailles de son colonel, mais, il pensait au fond, que le docteur Mckay le méritait. Il avait conscience qu'il n'était pas celui qu'il croyait.

A midi, le colonel Sheppard apporte un encas à son scientifique, car il se doute qu'il ne prendra pas de pause. Et surtout, il veut se rapprochait de lui, pour lui montrer qui il est vraiment.

Le scientifique le remercie.

Le colonel se retient de poser sa main sur l'épaule du canadien. C'est un geste anodin, mais il ne veut pas le faire paniquer. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour prendre le scientifique dans ses bras et lui dire qu'il se vengerait pour lui. Qu'il l'aime, et qu'il s'excuse.

Une main devant ses yeux lui fait reprendre les esprits

- tout va bien colonel ?

- oui, désolé, mangez Rodney.

John quitte le laboratoire presque en courant. Il était gêné de ce qu'il avait ressenti. Mais il espérait pouvoir réaliser ce souhait.

Les jours passés et John était toujours au petit soin auprès de Rodney tout en gardant les distances nécessaires.

Mais un jour, un énorme espoir envahit le militaire. Il était allé voir le scientifique car ce dernier l'avait appelé pour activer un artéfact ancien. En arrivant, il avait vu le canadien portait un lourd objet, et Rodney avait du mal à le porter. John était allé vite l'aider, posant ses mains sur celle du canadien. Et rien. Pas de tremblements, pas de raideur. Juste un immense sourire de remerciement. Il en avait donc profité pour poser sa main sur l'épaule ronde de son scientifique en disant qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi, et là toujours rien. Il avait réussi à apprivoisé son canadien.

Pour Rodney, l'attitude du militaire le troublé, il en a donc parlé à son meilleur ami.

- tu crois qu'il m'a reconnu ? Et qu'il se moque de moi ?

- au vu de son comportement, je dirai que s'il t'a reconnu, il veut arranger les choses.

- tu crois ?

- que ressens-tu quand il est comme ça avec toi Rodney ?

Le canadien rougit

- je suis heureux et troublé

- pas nerveux et…

- non, je n'appréhende plus. D'ailleurs, l'autre fois ton cher et tendre m'a aidé, nous nous sommes touchés et je n'ai pas eu peur

Le canadien cache un sourire en voyant son ami gonfler ses joues

- ne soit pas jaloux

- je ne suis pas jaloux

- alors pourquoi tu ressembles à un hamster ?

- vous vous êtes touchés comment demande l'écossais doucement et détournant le regard

Rodney sourit largement

- nos bras, nous étions serrés dans le transporteur étant donner que je porter un artefact imposant, mais léger. Il m'a aidé à le soutenir.

- ow

- tu crois que je draguerai ton petit ami ? De plus s'il me faisait des avances, je l'étriperai d'avoir osé regarder ailleurs que dans ta direction, et puis il faudrait qu'il soit fou pour passer de toi à moi.

Carson sourit.

- je t'aime Rodney

- moi aussi je t'aime Carson. Et vu la façon dont te regarde le major Lorne, lui aussi t'aime.

Carson rougit un peu plus.

La porte des quartiers de l'écossais s'ouvre sur le militaire. Lorne est gêné. Rodney s'avance vers lui.

- j'allais partir.

Quand le canadien est à ses côtés, il murmure à Lorne

- c'est mon meilleur ami, si vous le blessez, je vous tus

Puis un peu plus fort

- amusez vous bien les amoureux

- Rodney !

Le dit Rodney se met à rire en passant la porte.

L'écossais à un tendre sourire en l'entendant.

- il sait ? demande confis le militaire

- désolé, c'est mon meilleur ami, il ne dira rien

- non ce n'est pas ça

Lorne enlace son homme voyant son air triste

- juste ne fais pas cette moue par ma faute devant lui, sinon je suis bon pour d'atroces tortures.

Le médecin sourit.

- tu n'as pas peur des mes examens mais de Rodney, si ?

- il peut me couper l'eau chaude, varier la température de ma chambre, faire que je sois la cible de la cité.

Carson se met à rire

- pauvre petit militaire qui a peur du grand méchant scientifique.

Le rire de l'écossais cesse contre les lèvres de son amant.

Les choses se passaient bien entre Sheppard et Mckay, ils s'étaient rapprochés, et Sheppard s'était excusé de son comportement.

Etant donné que Ronon et Teyla étaient sur le continent, les deux meilleurs amis et leur militaire mangeaient souvent ensemble.

Rodney allait mieux, il ne pouvait pas oublier, mais il se reconstruisait petit à petit, grâce à son meilleur ami, l'amant de ce dernier et John. Ils formaient tout les quatre une bonne équipe, comme celle qui l'uni avec Ronon et Teyla. Il était vraiment bien entouré.

C'est donc dans une bonne ambiance que SGA1, SGA2 et le docteur Beckett partent en mission ensemble, sans se douter qu'ils ne rentreraient pas tous sur Atlantis.


	17. Chapter 17

C'était à la base une mission simple.

Une équipe avait déjà visité cette planète. Le peuple d'ici était accueillant. Ils avaient des artéfacts anciens et ils étaient prêts à leur donner car ils n'en avaient aucune utilité. Ils avaient même des pommades et solutions incroyable pour soigner. D'où la présence de Beckett. Ils ne demandaient en échange que de l'eau. Chose qu'ils n'avaient qu'en petite quantité. Ce que les Atlantes ont eux en quantité considérable.

Ils étaient donc partis pour faire un bon échange et pour créer une bonne alliance, profitable aux deux peuples.

Ils s'étaient séparés en deux groupes, Rodney et Carson avec leur militaire dans un groupe, Ronon et Teyla avec le reste de SGA2, dans l'autre.

Rodney s'extasiait devant les artéfacts et Carson devant les produits médicinaux sous les regards tendres de Sheppard et Lorne. Quand tout bascula…

Un village voisin a fait alliance avec les génii. Un espion a prévenu que les Atlantes étaient ici.

Les villageois amis, Ronon, Teyla et le reste de SGA2 se sont fait prendre. Ces derniers ont pu prévenir l'autre équipe avant de se faire prendre.

Lorne a pu faire cacher son Carson, et John, son Rodney, mais ce dernier savait que Kolya le cherchait lui, il s'échappe donc pendant que Sheppard cachait les deux villageois qui les accompagnés.

En le voyant sortir, Lorne veut le rattraper mais ils se font attraper. John murmure un Méredith comprenant le geste de son scientifique.

Carson l'agrippe et le tire vers la cachette, il avait lui aussi compris ce qu'avait fait son ami. Il espérait juste qu'ils arrivent à temps, que Rodney ne subisse pas une autre fois les sévices de Kolya et qu'Evan ne se mette pas en danger.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, n'entendant plus de bruit autour de l'habitation, et après avoir bien expliqué aux deux villageois de rester cacher, John et Carson, sortent discrètement de la maison.

Quelque chose cloche pense le militaire. Ils ne croisent aucun génii.

Ils trouvent les prisonniers dans la cage, qui sert à apprendre le respect et la loyauté, au fond du village.

Tout en l'ouvrant, John demande où se trouve Lorne et Rodney.

- ils les ont amenés.

Voyant que Teyla ne continu pas.

- ils sont blessés, ils ont passé la porte des étoiles.

La nouvelle est douloureuse pour Carson. Son meilleur ami et son amant sont les prisonniers de ce malade de Kolya.

Pour John, la seule chose qu'il a en tête c'est tué Kolya. Il allait regretter d'avoir touché à son canadien. Mais il savait que ce dernier n'était pas seul. Un de ces meilleurs hommes était ave lui. Il avait confiance en le major, pour protéger son scientifique.

Ils sont obligés de rentrer sur Atlantis demander des renforts.

Du côté des deux prisonniers…

En sortant de la maison, ils avaient été faits prisonniers et amenés à Kolya. A la vue de ce dernier, Lorne avait prit une des mains de Rodney dans une des siennes et s'était mis devant lui.

Kolya avait rit puis il avait frappé Lorne. Rodney ne pouvait laisser faire cela, il s'était donc placé devant le major, prenant aussi des coups.

Lorne lui criait dessus, de laisser faire, qu'il était entraîné, et Rodney criait aussi en lui disant qu'il devrait penser à Carson.

Ne pouvant les séparer et voyant Lorne comme un moyen de chantage sur Rodney, il les avait amené tout les deux.

Sur Atlantis, après une réunion express, et la visite obligatoire à l'infirmerie, John attendait que Zelenka trouve l'endroit où se trouve Rodney.

Tout en faisant les cent pas près de la porte du laboratoire du tchèque, perdu dans ses pensées, le militaire ne put éviter le coup de poing du docteur Beckett.

Enervé de ne pouvoir rien faire pour son meilleur ami, et l'homme de sa vie, toute sa frustration se retourne contre le chef militaire.

- non mais ça ne va pas ?!

- vous saviez ! Vous l'aviez reconnu et vous n'avez rien dit !

- de quoi vous parlez ?

- je vous ai entendu colonel, alors ne faîtes pas semblant !

- je ne…

- Meredith

Sheppard baisse la tête, Beckett le plaque contre le mur.

- pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ! Ces derniers temps vous vous moquiez de nouveau de lui !

- je ne me suis jamais moqué de lui

- au lycée

- vous avez mal interprété mon sourire

- oh, vraiment ?!

- oui

- alors que…

- je l'aime


	18. Chapter 18

''Je l'aime''

Le médecin écossais n'en revenait pas.

- vous l'aimez ? Vraiment ?

- plus que tout

- et depuis quand ?

- le lycée

- vous mentez !

Sheppard n'avait toujours pas relevé la tête

- je l'ai aimé du moment où j'ai croisé son regard.

La voix du militaire était si rempli d'émotions que l'écossais le crut enfin.

- pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?

- j'avais peur. Je sais c'est idiot. Et après ça, je ne savais pas comment lui dire. Dix sept ans s'étaient écoulés.

- il a souffert par votre faute

- je sais

- retrouvons-le

- oui, ainsi que votre Lorne

- comment ?

- je suis jaloux de lui vous savez, il n'a pas eus peur d'aimer

- vous pouvez remédiez cela

- j'y compte bien.

John lève enfin la tête et fait un léger sourire à Carson, qui lui rend.

- Zjistil jsem!

Le cri de Radek les surprenne. Ils courent dans le laboratoire du tchèque. Ce dernier les voyant

- j'ai trouvé, je sais où se trouve Rodney et le major Lorne.

Un mauvais sourire étire les lèvres de Sheppard. Il pensait comment trucider ce maudit génii.

- il faut prévenir Elisabeth dis Beckett

L'accent écossais fait sortir John de ses idées de torture.

- vous avez raison, allons y vite, comme ça nous pourrons partir dans l'heure.

Du côté de Rodney et Lorne...

Ils étaient enfermés dans une minuscule cellule. Après plusieurs essais infrectueux d'ouverture de porte, les deux prisonniers étaient assis près l'un de l'autre contre le mur.

- dites docteur Mckay

- Rodney

- pardon?

- vue ce que vous avez fait pour moi, il est légitime que vous m'appeliez par mon prénom

Le major sourit

- Rodney, puis je vous demander pourquoi vous dîtes toujours que Carson fait du vaudou?

Le canadien sourit à son tour.

- nous étions enfants. Onze ans me semble-t-il. Nous avons fait un exposé sur La Nouvelle Orléans. Dont le vaudou. Peu de temps après j'ai du aller à l'hôpital. Carson est venu me voir, et m'a dit que nous avions eus la meilleure note. Le médecin qui était dans la chambre nous a félicité et à demander sur quoi été notre exposé. Nous lui avons répondu bien entendu.

Rodney émis un petit rire

- la raison est ridicule au fond, mais ce médecin était de la Nouvelle Orléans. J'ai donc fait le lien dans ma tête de onze ans, étant donné que ce médecin était de là-bas, il devait faire du vaudou. Et c'est resté comme ça. Enfin quand j'ai grandi j'ia compris, mais c'est resté en Carson et moi.

Evan souriait au scientifique. Il voyait vraiment un homme différent de ce qu'il avait pensé avant.

-dîtes moi Major

- Evan. Je vous appelle par votre prénom, faites en de même.

- bien. Evan. Comment êtes vous tombez amoureux de notre bon Carson.

Le militaire rougit un peu.

- du jour où je l'ai rencontré, je l'ai apprécié. Il était si gentil, doux, quand il nous soignait, on aurait dis que c'est lui qui avait le plus mal. Je trouvais ça adorable. Mais j'ai été séduit le jour où j'ai eus une déchirure à l'épaule. Il m'a dorloté. C'est bien le mot. Quand il posait ses mains sur moi, mon coeur battait la chamade. Quand son regard bleu se voilait devant ma douleur, je n'avais qu'une envie, le prendre dans mes bras pour le rassurer. Mais étant membre de l'armée américaine, jene pouvais pas tenter quoique ce soit. J'ai voulu prendre des distances, enfin, essayer de ne plus fondre quand il étai présent, mais ce n'était pas évident. Jusqu'au jour où il est venu me faire la leçon. Ce jour là j'ai craqué, et je ne le regrette pas. Je suis prêt à quitter l'armée pour lui.

- viendra le jour où vous pourrez vous aimez sans craindre pour votre carrière, et puis cette loi est pour ce de la terre, vous êtes sur Atlantis.

Un sourire, une forte pression sur la main de l'autre. Un tendre moment amical mais qui prit fin quand un garde entre et amène le canadien sous les cris du militaire.


	19. Chapter 19

Il ne sait plus depuis combien de temps il cri le prénom du canadien quand il entendu du bruit de l'autre côté de la porte. Il se tient prêt à frapper quand la porte s'ouvre sur le colonel Sheppard et son amant.

Sans tenir compte de son supérieur, Lorne s'approche de Beckett, le prend dans ses bras et lui vole un baiser. Carson caresse son visage blessé

- ça va ?

- ça ira mieux quand nous rentrerons sur Atlantis, mais te voir me fait énormément de bien.

Sheppard n'avait rien dit, il comprenait qu'ils avaient besoin de quelques minutes à eux. C'est Lorne qui coupe le moment tendre entre son amant et lui.

- Colonel, un garde a amené Rodney. J'ignore depuis quand, mais je pense savoir où.

- nous vous suivons major.

Sheppard lui donne une arme.

Ils avancent lentement, retrouvant sur le chemin Ronon et Teyla.

- c'est là murmure Lorne

Sheppard voit devant une porte deux gardes. Il fait signe à Ronon et Teyla de s'occuper des gardes.

- à trois, murmure à son tour Sheppard.

Le décompte arrive au final. Ronon et teyla font ce qu'ils ont à faire pendant que John, Evan et Carson entre dans la pièce.

Il n'y avait que Kolya qui frappait Rodney qui était torse nu. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, les deux militaires avait mis en arrêt le génii. Ils l'avaient ligoté. Carson lui était près de son ami.

- Beckett, pouvez vous faire sortir Rodney demande Sheppard

Le médecin regarde son amant. Ce dernier le regard déterminé acquiesce.

- je vais vous aider propose le satédien qui était à l'entrée de la pièce. Teyla les suit vers la sortie. Ils n'ont rien demandé, ils ont entendu. Plusieurs coups de feu ont été tiré à peine étaient-ils éloignés de quelques pas.

Cette fois, les deux équipes entières et SGA4 qui était venu en renfort, tous rentre sur Atlantis.

Allongé sur les lits de l'infirmerie, Rodney et Evan se sourient.

- vous croyez qu'il prépare ses potions vaudou ? demande Evan

- je pense plutôt qu'il prépare le sacrifice d'un poulet athosien

Carson qui était à un mètre d'eux à écrire leur dossier

- vous n'avez pas finis

- maintenant que j'ai un camarade de jeu pour taquiner mon écossais adoré, pourquoi j'arrêterai ?

- et tu sais bien, mon cœur, je t'aime

Le médecin ne répond rien

- ah, je crois que vous l'avez fait rougir à un point où sa voix est bloquée

- Rodney !

- ah non, il a encore sa voix

Evan riait, en plus d'un petit ami adorable, merveilleux et la liste serait trop longue, il avait aussi trouvé un ami en la personne de Rodney.

John ne savait pas comment faire, il avait envie d'aller voir son scientifique, mais il avait peur que le rapprochement qu'ils avaient soit effacé de nouveau à cause de Kolya.

En entendant le cri de Carson et le rire de Lorne, il se décide à entrer.

- eh bien docteur, vos patients vous en font voir ?

- colonel, je suis heureux de vous voir.

- comment ça tu es heureux de le voir ? demande Lorne

Le médecin le boude

- pouvons-nous aller dans mon bureau ?

- je vous suis répond le colonel

- Carson essaie une autre fois Evan, mais rien

- allez, ne vous en faites pas, un petit câlin et des mots doux et il est tout à vous

- vous croyez demande Lorne avec une moue triste

- oh oui, je le connais bien

Dans le bureau de l'écossais.

- qu'y a-t-il docteur ?

- je me suis dit que vous appréhendiez la rencontre avec Rodney

Le militaire acquiesce.

- vous pouvez y aller sans crainte. Par contre, je vous conseille d'attendre demain, à sa sortie pour lui parler sincèrement, il a besoin d'une bonne nuit de repos.

- je vous remercie.

Ils sortent et retournent auprès de Rodney et Evan. Ce dernier prend la main de son amant et la serre

- colonel, je me doute que vous aviez compris en nous voyant sur cette planète, mais même si ça doit mener à une suspension, je m'en moque. J'aime Carson, Monsieur, et rien ne pourra m'en empêcher.

Le colonel lui sourit.

- vous avez raison, l'amour est le plus important, et puis le DADT est une loi terrienne, nous sommes dans la galaxie de Pégase.

- merci monsieur.

Carson les larmes aux bords des yeux se penche sur son amant et l'embrasse tendrement. Un tel geste prouve combien il l'aime.

Rodney les regardait, il les enviait, il aimerait connaitre cela.

- Rodney ?

Le canadien regarde John qui venait de l'appeler

- avant qu'il ne le remarque

Rodney fronce les sourcils puis sourit en voyant la barre de chocolat.

- merci John, pour tout.

Un geste, un début. La main qui tenait la barre chocolatée avait lâchée cette dernière pour prendre la main du militaire.

Au bout d'une petite heure, le colonel laisse son scientifique et le major.

Le lendemain, le médecin avait libéré de bonne heure le canadien. Ce dernier s'était arrangé avec le militaire. Ils étaient les deux seuls patients, malgré cela, Carson était de garde. Pour profiter de son amant, Lorne devait rester. Et vu ce qu'avait fait le militaire pour lui, Rodney était heureux de laisser les amoureux entre eux.

Le canadien allait donc au mess, quand il y vit le colonel, il s'avance vers lui

- bonjour John

- Rodney, vous êtes déjà sorti ?

- j'avais besoin de café et Carson me l'interdit quand je suis à l'infirmerie.

Sheppard sourit.

- Rodney, je pourrai vous parlez,

- bien sûr

- en privé

- allez y

- non, après le petit déjeuner, dans mes quartiers ?

- euh oui, d'accord

John baisse la tête pour cacher con sourire, et Rodney fait de même pour cacher ses rougeurs.

Leur gêne est coupée par l'arrivée du satédien et de l'athésienne de leur équipe.

Après le petit déjeuner, comme convenu, le militaire et le scientifique vont dans les quartiers du premier.

John demande à Rodney de s'asseoir. Le seul endroit est sur le lit. Il s'assoit à ses côtés.

- je dois vous dire quelque chose depuis longtemps, mais la peur m'en a empêché. Ne pensez pas que j'ai joué avec vous car c'est faux. Jusqu'à il y a peu, la peur m'habitait toujours, mais le risque de vous perdre m'a fait comprendre que ma plus grande peur, c'est de ne plus vous avoir.

- John ?

Le militaire lui prend la main et le fait tourner pour que leur regard s'accroche.

- je sais qui tu es. Ce sourire ne voulait pas dire ''quel idiot'' mais '' lui aussi m'aime''.

Rodney comprenant essaie d'enlever sa main, mais John la retient fermement.

- ne me fuis pas Meredith, je t'en supplie. Ça fait dix sept ans que j'attends pour te dire cela, dix sept ans que ton regard de la première fois ce soir là à la bibliothèque m'obsède.

La vois légèrement tremblante

- je t'aime. Du jour où je t'ai vu sourire à Beckett, je t'ai aimé, j'étais jaloux. Je voulais ce sourire pour moi. je t'aime Meredith Rodney Mcskay.

Des larmes silencieuses glissent le long des joues du canadien. Le militaire relâche la pression sur les mains de son scientifique. Il passe une de ces mains sur le visage de son canadien, avançant légèrement son visage, laissant le temps à Rodney de refuser ce qui allait suivre. Mais Rodney attendait cela depuis trop longtemps pour fuir.

C'est ainsi que dans un moment tendre salé, qu'ils eurent leur premier baiser, enfin pour Rodney. Car pour John, c'était la deuxième fois qu'il touchait les lèvres de son canadien, mais cela, ça restera son secret.

Ce soir là, dans les bras de John, après de tendres étreintes, et de doux bisous, Rodney s'accordait à dire pour une fois, que les contes de fées peuvent exister.

FIN


End file.
